Secrets of the Shadows
by Shadow R-B
Summary: One would think he had lived a petty, pampered life. But, no, it was so different... First chapter starts off seeming as a comedy, but it isn't. At least, by the time this story is over, it'll be clear. AU-ish.
1. Intro chap

Shad: Hoo~wai! I know it's been a flippin' century since I last updated with anything, but I finally have finally gotten a bunch of ideas! (Enough for five stories, at the very least)

Shuy: Yup, she's been thinking of all sorts of stuff for me, Z and Myst.

Shad: Yup. Who are they? As soon as I get my other stories up to a good amount, I'll upload em.

Keh, Opengunner rather kindly reminded me if I didn't hustle, poor Shuyri would end up a guest in his fanfic, Oh, The People You'll Meet, if I remember correctly. Check it out, it's pretty sweet. ~

Disclaimer: You know… Perhaps I should put this AFTER a chapter instead of before. Anyhow, the characters ARE mine, but, unfortunately, I do not own Pokemon. Lucky you guys, cus otherwise, you'd get no new episodes for a long while. Then again, I wouldn't be continuously beating a dead horse for how long has it been since Pokemon first aired, now?

* * *

Blood red eyes glowered venomously at its target.

Picking up a rather shiny knife…

_Shing! WHACK!_

"Geez, Shuy, take it easy on those poor, dead chicken bits, why don't cha?!" Kizuna all but yelled, the Lucario sitting 'innocently' in his seat, a chicken wing sticking out of his mouth, splintered bone visible.

Beside him, a knife was stuck rather firmly into the chopping block, a whole fried chicken cut in half surrounding it.

Shuyri shrugged, and then continued mauling the fowl, Kizuna sighing in irritation.

Maybe if she FED him more, he wouldn't attack the food she made so… Violently.

"Hey, we got any Oreos?" Shuyri asked politely, eyes dull in boredom. Kizuna gritted her teeth, trying hard not to go over there, and slap the poor thing silly.

"Please… Just.. Go outside for a while! Otherwise, I swear, I will MURDER something, and it ain't gonna be another chicken!" Kizuna burst, Shuyri blinking calmly, seemingly unfazed.

"… Well, don't take it out on me! Sheesh, women…" Shuyri muttered, calmly, but hastily, exiting the house, leaving Kizuna to growl in anger, before returning to her project.

"I swear, one of these days…"

* * *

"Oh, you're _mean_."

"Aren't I?"

The small, emerald and ivory pup gave a giggle, before grabbing an Oreo from the bowl Shuyri had brought with him, licking the cream off, somehow without dismantling the treat.

Shuyri did the same, although, he went ahead and chopped his in half to get to the cream.

Seemed to be his style…

It put his sharp claws to use, at least.

Shy smiled rather meanly.

"Perhaps if Kizuna-kun bothered to feed her Pokemon MORE…."

It seemed everyone **BUT** Kizuna saw that fact…

"I don't hold that against her. Neither do the others. You know that she's busy with school most of the time, especially more so since her parents left. It's hard for a single child to find time for everything…"

Shy scoffed, her small, bandana-like flower rustling slightly.

"Personal experience?"

"Hm."

The two stayed in uncomfortable silence for no more than a couple of minutes, before Shaymin stood, lime-green eyes soft.

"Yeah, I guess… Hey… If YOU respect her so much, why do you aggravate her at every chance, then?" Shy complained, suddenly suspicious.

Shuyri shrugged.

"It's fun seeing her squirm. Every time, she comes THAT much closer to slamming me with a hammer. Have you ever seen someone so amusingly composed?" Shuyri said, confusing Shy.

_Why would he put himself in harm's way?_

"I pity Kizuna-kun."

"That you should."

"Oh, you're _MEAN_."

* * *

"Kizzu-kun!" A wave.

"Huh? Oh, Shuyri! Hi! …. What are you doing with that bowl?" An accusing finger point.

"Oh, this old thing? I, uh… Found it lying around somewhere..." An excuse.

"Why are there crumbs in there, then?" A question.

"….. Maybe Star ate some bread from it..?" A really _crappy_ excuse…

"Cut the crap, Shuy." An interrogation.

"Fine, had some Oreos…." And, the truth at long last.

"And you didn't invite ME? HOW MEAN ARE YOU?!"

Shuyri sighed, sweat-dropping, as Kizuna threw a mock fit, the bowl in her hand moving precariously.

_Pray that it doesn't hit anything, and RUN, you __**fool**__…_

Slowly, almost ninja-like, Shuyri proceeded to try and exit the room, slightly panicked.

Hey, if a sixteen year old kid was waving a bowl near you, with a very lax grip on the damn thing….

"Heee~eey! Shuy~ri!"

"Gleep!"

Narrowly avoiding the bowl flying over his head, Shuyri nearly hyperventilated at how CLOSE it had been to hitting him in the head.

Kizuna uttered a small, 'whoops', nervously smiling.

"… Geez, give me a heart-attack, why don'cha? Sheesh… What did you want?" Shuyri wheezed, wondering how far the nearest door was…

"…. Betsuni. I forgot…"

Shuyri sighed, rubbing the back of his head amusedly.

_Trust her to forget…_

"I'm going to bed. See ya."

And with that, Shuyri went upstairs, leaving Kizuna to clean the mess she'd made.

* * *

One must think it had always been this way since Shuyri had been a newborn pup, no?

It wasn't. Far from it.

Shuyri had been born, hard to believe, far away from Sunyshore, actually originating from the Alps of Snowpoint.

It had been because of who his parents were, of course…

His father had been a rather vicious Weavile, not shy to let his children know whether they'd righted or wronged instantly, his claws speaking volumes.

His mother had been a shy, but rather detached Lucario, as expected.

It had been during a visit to a newly met friend, Shy, that they'd both been trapped in a fire, both apparently burning to death.

It was during this that Shuyri was all alone, with no one but Shy who knew him.

So, he traveled all around Sinnoh, across the vast fields of Floweroma, in the deep seas of Canalave, and in the dark caves of Mt. Coronet.

Along the way, he met strong Staraptor, Star, whose speed and power were quite deadly when focused, conceited Rapidash, Anita, whose speed kept her breed's name, and quite possibly surprised that of an Arcanine.

Zel, the Buizel-turned-Floatzel, who was humorous, and could make anyone feel better, but knew when to be serious, and Zero, the offspring of two mysterious figures who he had yet to find, and was searching for.

His fear of ice and fire WAS a bit worrying, especially considering he was a dark/fire dual-type.

His breed looked close to a Poochyena….

Shuyri had also met not only Pokemon, but humans on his travels.

One had left quite a mark on him, too, by the time he went on…

* * *

Shad: That's for the next chapter. A cliffhanger of sorts.

Shuy: That musta bored the holy hell outta them…

Shad: Hope not.

R & R, onegai! Ja, ne!

BTW, betsune means 'nevermind', yet I have no idea how to spell it. Anyone..?


	2. Zero and Kuro

Shad: I was asked to update quickly, and now that I'm writing again, I figured, why not?

Shuy: Yup.

Zero: Well, who does the disclaimer?

-everyone looks his way-

Zero: …. Aw… ding.

Disclaimer: I don't own much at all, only my characters.

The concept of this story (I'm hoping to make), will be a shift in time. Present, past, and so on. This is right up when Shuyri meets Zero.

* * *

"_Boku wa Zero! And you?"_

"_I'm Shuyri."_

"_Light? How strange… You emit an aura of dark energy…"_

"_My parents were funny, funny Pokemon."_

"_Aye. Who..?"_

"_Weavile and Lucario."_

_The young pup shivered at the mention of the dark/ice dual Pokemon, puzzling a rather young Shuyri._

"_What is it?"_

"_Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Just… Remembered something." Zero said, bushy ebony-and-ivory tail wagging a bit._

_Zero was a rather strange creature._

_He had the dual type of fire and dark, to which only Houndour and Houndoom had, yet was not at all part of that family tree…_

_He had the figure of a Poochyena-turning-Mighteyena, and had the strength of one, but he had the figure of a Vulpix-turned-Ninetails. He was quite strange in his color, too…_

_Ebony-and-ivory fur, clear, sapphire eyes that would seem to turn to ice if he was angry, and a bright, blood red bandana around his neck, which was a mystery in itself on where he had received it._

_It wouldn't surprise Shuyri if he had been named 'Enigma'. _

_True, Shuyri himself was quite mysterious, but not as much as this pup…_

_The fact that his breed was an unknown, his parents were missing somewhere, and that he knew nothing truly about himself… It literally screamed 'loner', and possibly abandoned._

_Zero paid no mind to this, though._

"_So, where are you from, Shuyri?" he asked, head cocked cutely to one side._

"_Snowpoint."_

"_Ah, so far? What are you doing all the way here in Canalave?"_

"_Traveling. So far, I've met five others, including you. Where did you say you came from, again?"_

"_I woke up here in Canalave, but I remember something about a field full of flowers…" (AN: Hey, Opengunner, get it yet?)_

"_Floaroma? Or, maybe Sky Paradise?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_Well, I'll help you."_

"… _Thank you."_

_Shuyri grinned, ruffling the other's fur up, while Zero just laughed in his own special little way, before standing, tail wagging slightly._

"_So, are we going to Sunyshore? I've heard it's quite nice there this time of year, and maybe you'd find someone there, too?"_

"_Maybe."_

_They set off._

_In the dark caves of Mt. Coronet, Shuyri and Zero climbed, with much difficulty, the natural inhabitants there making it all the more hard to progress much through the dark caverns._

_Zero huffed, growling warningly at an incoming Chingling, who wisely stayed back._

_Shuyri sighed._

"_How much longer do we have to go? This place is dark! And it's really rocky!" Shuyri complained, Zero letting a hint of a smirk come across his muzzle._

"_Afraid of the dark, Hikari?" he teased, Shuyri huffing._

"_Least I'M not afraid of ice and fire, even though I have a weakness to one of them…" Shuyri grumbled, effectively shutting Zero up._

_After a while longer of climbing, battling, and silence, the pair finally collapsed, too tired to move._

"_Hey… Z."_

"_Hai?"_

"_Do you think it was a mistake for you to travel with me?"_

"_Heh. Iie. If it's with you, I'd happily follow you." Zero replied, smiling._

_Shuyri returned the smile, then rolled onto his back, holding his grumbling stomach._

"_I think we're stuck here for a while… Ow…" Shuyri commented, Zero sighing in slight aggravation._

"_I swear, this is worse than a Mystery Dungeon!" he complained, before a bright light, possibly from a flashlight, shone in their direction, the beam of light pushing its way past the darkness._

_The sounds of footsteps followed it._

"_Hello? Is anyone in here?" a rather young-sounding voice called out, Shuyri calling out weakly, while Zero tensed up in slight fear._

_The sight of a small-ish figure was all Shuyri managed to see, before both he and Zero blacked out._

_Shuyri came to first, groaning in slight pain._

_His entire body felt like it was on fire…_

_Beside him lay Zero, who looked so exhausted, yet peaceful._

_On his other side lay two bowls; One for him and the other for Zero, presumably._

_And full one full of his favorites; Oran berries._

_Digging in, Shuyri didn't stop until the bowl was empty, his stomach was full, and he no longer felt like diving into a body of water anytime soon._

_Satisfied, he laid down, noticing Zero had been watching him, his snout buried in his own bowl._

"_.. Heh! You gulped down those things like no tomorrow! I'm impressed, Shuy!" he remarked, crunching on a Cheri berry._

_Shuyri grinned sheepishly, rubbing his head._

"_Hey, at least I didn't chop em off the tree!"_

"_Yeah, with those sharp claws of yours on your wrist there, I wouldn't be so shocked if you went at em like a Grovyle does with Leaf Blade!"_

_Shuyri grin grew slightly._

_After a while, the person who had rescued them entered the room, Zero tensing momentarily at the sight of a human._

_It was a natural fear input into his mind, and he couldn't help it._

_The boy appeared to be 15-16, with dark, thick short hair, and dark eyes that seemed would turn a red almost as bright as a Lucario's when he was angry. But, his aura practically exuded calmness._

_He smiled upon seeing the two awake and fed._

"_Ah, hello. Are you both alright? I was really worried when you both collapsed out of nowhere." He said quietly, seemingly somewhat shy._

_Shuyri smiled politely, liking how he seemed full of nothing but kindness._

"_Yes, we're fine now. We were climbing through Mt. Coronet for a long while, and we had nothing with us, so…"_

_The boy nodded in understanding, smiling._

"_Well, I'm glad you two are alright." _

_He held out a small hand._

"_I'm Kuro. And you two are..?"_

_Shuyri held out his own paw, firmly shaking the other's._

"_I'm Shuyri. And, this is Zero."_

_Zero murmured a small, "Ohaiyo," seemingly calmed down._

_Kuro smiled, but his eyes sparkled a bit of confusion for a second, but only briefly._

"_So, where did you two come from? I haven't seen your type around here, ever." Kuro asked, Zero tilting his head._

"_Hey, where are we, anyway? It's certainly not Floaroma or Sunyshore…" Again, Kuro's eyes glinted, looking confused._

"_I'm sorry, but… What.. are you saying?"_

_It was then very obvious._

_Humans couldn't understand many, if any, Pokemon at all._

_Zero frowned at this, looking at Shuyri for help._

_Shuyri relayed the message, at the same time, trying to make his aura seem relaxing, to try and help Zero out._

"_Ah, sorry. I forgot about that… We're in Hearthrome."_

_Both Shuyri's and Zero's eyes widened (and rather comically) at that._

_Over the next few days, Shuyri and Zero trained with Kuro, occasionally battling the other trainings who challenged them, much to Zero's chagrin, as he hated being used as a 'tool' in battle._

_Shuyri remained neutral against the matter._

_It wasn't until one day, that they continued their travels…_

_---_

"_TM?" Zero had warned Shuyri this might happen…_

"_Yeah. They teach you moves outside your move pool. It's a great way for trainers to have diversity without having to capture other Pokemon, or breed them to get moves they want." Kuro explained, something off about his sincerity…_

_The way he'd worded it… It made them both sound like 'tools'… Just as Zero had feared._

"_Do they hurt?"_

"_Oh, no, I don't think they do. HMs probably do, though, as they're permanent, while TMs are temporal, if wished. Wanna give it a go?"_

_Shuyri had no idea what it would do to him, but he trusted Kuro, so he agreed._

_That was his mistake._

_The TM, as it turned out, had been given to Kuro from another trainer, with not so innocent intentions for the Pokemon…_

_It was 'hacked'._

_As soon as the data tried teaching Shuyri the move, his body instantly rejected it, feeling it wasn't in his move pool. But, the TM pushed hard, and eventually broke through Shuyri's defenses, forcefully putting the move into his mind._

_As soon as it did, however, Shuyri's eyes began to glow._

_That was al Shuyri remembered._

_And, then, his mind had blanked out._

_By the time he came to, Zero was back, and was desperately shaking Shuyri, tears in his eyes. Shuyri's curiosity peeked up at this. Zero rarely cried. What..?_

_It wasn't until his hearing came back, that he found out._

"_You.. What happened?! Kuro… He.. he… He's.. He's…" Zero was too close on the edge of insanity to put a viable sentence together._

_But the sight that greeted Shuyri's eyes answered exactly WHY._

Shad: Cliffhanger!

Zero: (shudder) Sheesh.

Shuy: The second genre will become apparent very quickly.

Shad: Next chapter.

R & R, thanks you guys! See ya!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. LOL, what?

Shad: You guys have a good mindset.

Zero: Which is why _**someone**_ decided to do something that would also support **ANOTHER** upcoming story, and yet help this one out as well.

Shuy: ...Isn't that good?

Zero: Not if you're me, bud…

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, never have, never will.

* * *

"…_. Well, at least you aren't stuck saying, "Nevermore," forever more, like that Murkrow was."_

_That earned a swift Wake-up slap, to which the small Pokemon broke out crying._

_Zero threw a glare Shuyri's way, before comforting the small creature._

_At first, Zero, upon entering the room, and sensing a highly corrupted aura, had immediately panicked, and when he hadn't seen Kuro, but found traces __of__Kuro, he went to immediately went to wake Shuyri, who had seemed changed a bit, and was just as worried._

_His fur was a bit darker, sporting a red tinge on his normally creamy, beige fur…_

_And, the fact that Kuro didn't seem to be around, and that the TM wasn't compadible, and yet, he'd absorbed it worried him immensely._

… _It wasn't until they lifted up a pile of clothes that were lying on the floor, seemingly thrown there hastily, that they discovered a small Skitty._

_Its thick fur was dark, very close to Zero's own fur color, and had a lighter layer of fur underneath that as well, again, very similar to Zero's own black and white fur._

_And its eyes were such a deep purple, they seemed to search your soul…_

_The Skitty let out a wail upon awakening, and examining itself._

"_Myaaaaaa, wha happened to meeeee?" it wailed, the voice both Shuyri and Zero recognized as…_

"_KURO?!"

* * *

_

_Perhaps he'd had it coming to him. He HAD, after all, use a corrupted Focus Punch to teach Shuyri the forbidden move, Shadow Force. Which, even if it **WAS** useful, was highly illegal, **AND** dangerous. And downright juvenile._

_It was his just dessert, some would have said._

_Kuro, however, would opt not to agree with them. Even if he had been too blind to see it was corrupted, and had corrupted both him and Shuyri, himself to more of an extent…_

_After the initial shock of being a Skitty wore off, Kuro sighed, and went off to grab an Oran berry to calm himself down._

_However, that, too, became another problem…_

"_WHY AM I SO **TINY**?!?!?"_

"_WHY ARE YOU SO **LOUD**?!"_

"_Why is there **AIR**?"_

_Another loud slap resounded._

_--_

_Shuyri winced at the intensity of the slap, immediately apologizing to Kuro, while Zero just looked at the small kitten nuzzling up against him, unsure of what to do in that situation._

_It seemed highly.... unlike Kuro to be doing something like this... (he'd always been reserved, and never seemed to show affection well...)_

"_Is there any way to reverse this?"_

"_Arceus might know. She IS the Goddess of Pokemon, ya know." Zero replied, at the confused look the smaller one gave him._

"_I know… I just didn't think Arceus was, well, a girl."_

_Again with the stereo-typical human way of thought._

_That wouldn't be very good when it came down to it, considering what he was now._

_Pokemon were, usually, very open-minded about things, and supportive of stuff. _

_They didn't judge anybody (too much) by how they looked, talked, spoke, or their gender or race._

_But, Kuro…_

_His way of thinking was distinctively human._

_It would bring a lot of questions up later…_

_As if his appearance itself didn't._

_One would almost mistake him as a corrupted Persian kit that had been in covens during the Dark Ages… (AN: Ok, too much Social, I suppose…)

* * *

_

To this day, Kuro and Zero had left off somewhere, to travel, and to find Zero's lost parents (admittedly, they needed something that could burn away ice, and something to douse fire, for whatever reason), and to find a way to revert Kuro to his original form, seemingly requiring a Starf berry.

Quite a daunting task.

It was quite a good thing Zero was the type that never gave up.

And that he was so trustworthy, because Kuro trusted him so much, that he left himself open for a lot of pain…

--

"Shuyri?"

"Nani?"

Kizuna entered the room, a plate of Oreos in her hand. Shuyri blinked, shaking the memories out of his mind for the moment.

"I'm sorry for… nearly smashing your head along with the bowl…" Kizuna said, hiding both tears, and laughter.

Shuyri simply shrugged, smiling at Kizuna's choice of words.

"No worries. As long as it didn't hurt anyone, it's fine." Shuyri said, Kizuna wincing.

"Does a wall with a dent in it count?"

A smirk.

"Unless it's down there goin', "OWWIE! You crushed my little head!" or something of the sort, I don't suppose so, ne?"

They both laughed.

* * *

"Ah-! UNO!" An exclamation.

"Aww…. Dang." Misery, and self-loathing.

"Heh, I'm too fast for you, Kizu." Boldness.

"Urusai, and play your card!" Slight anger.

"Bad choice. I win." Happiness, and victory.

"WHA- Awww, MAN!" Aaaannnnd, a whine.

Shuyri grinned in victory, grabbing an Oran berry, and chewing on it slowly, to taunt Kizuna, who simply whined at her loss.

"I demand a rematch!"

"No game."

"Come ON!"

"Nope."

"Shuyri~!"

"Still a no."

"Fine! See if you get any of my Skittles again!"

"See if I won't."

* * *

"Zero?"

"Hai, Kuro?"

"Is.. Is this..?"

"I don't know. Looks like it."

"D'ya think Shuyri would know about this?"

"Perhaps. It's worth a shot."

"… How far are we from..?"

"Very. It'll take a while."

"….."

* * *

"Night!"

Shuyri plopped onto his bed with a huff, tired as all hell.

After their lively game of cards, they'd played a small game of Twister.

… Evidently, it wasn't as easy (or as fun) as they would've liked.

It WAS better than a game of Spin the Bottle, which would've been very pointless, or 52-card pick-up, which, in Shuyri's opinion, was cruel (considering he had no thumbs).

All in all, it WAS pretty fun, though.

Maybe, next time, Shuyri would actually show some mercy on the poor girl.

….. Like that would ever happen!

Although, when Kizuna found out her Skittles were missing…

Maybe then, if she won them back, then he would lay off on her a tad bit. Just a tad...

Cruel as it was.

* * *

Shad: Yeah, it's short, but that's cus next chapter, I'm gonna try and put some more things in.

Zero: That, and you have someone over today.

Shuy: -shudder-

Shad: Yup.

R & R! See ya!


	4. Memories, explanations, and Shaymin

Shad: I may not be able to update EVERYDAY, like I want to, but I'll try for as soon as possible.

Zero: Wow.

Shuy: What?

Zero: …. Ah? Nothing.

Shuy: 0~0?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

From now on, italic-ized words are either thoughts, past events, or dreams.

* * *

_The day Shuyri learned Shadow Force was the day everything, in Kuro's opinion, went down._

_Then again, he was so small now, he couldn't get his favourite game, and play it to calm his frayed nerves._

… _But, how could he have played it now? He had no fingers…_

_Then, he had had to ask ZERO, of all Pokemon, for help when he wanted something to eat, and it (it being the bowl of berries) was on the counter- A spot to high for such a tiny Pokemon._

_At least he wasn't TOO small, like an Azurill was._

_Still, it hurt his pride badly…_

_Not that he had had much to begin with…_

At first, he'd hated Zero, because he was so much bigger, and had no problem reaching anything that was so far out of his own reach.

Now, however, he could not recall any reason why he had hated Zero.

Perhaps it was because NOW, he was a Delcatty.

One with the appearance of a Shadow Pokemon, however.

His fur maintained the same color, simply darkening and lightening upon evolving.

NOW, he couldn't imagine NOT being a Pokemon. He had POWER, he wasn't too restrained by law; Rather, the law being, if they attack you, you have permission to attack back.

Sort of a 'survival of the fittest' law.

At first, when he'd first gone out to find a cure to his 'Pokemonism', Zero had protected him from much larger Pokemon that could easily thrash him, if they so wished.

Then, he'd leveled up, and grown stronger. Soon, he was strong enough to defend himself, and grew in tactic, as well.

Then, he and Zero had discovered a Moon and Dusk stone.

For some strange reason, the **Dusk stone**, not the Moon stone, had reacted to his aura, and he had evolved into an Absol-Delcatty look-y Pokemon.

Obviously, he'd been more corrupted than he had previously thought.

The good thing, though, was that Zero, too, had evolved at that exact same moment, so he wasn't the only one feeling out of place.

Rather, it was comforting.

That, and amusing to see Zero stumble every once and awhile, still unused to his new body.

* * *

_The day Shuyri had used Shadow Force for the first time, was the day things became very strange for said Lucario…_

_It was an out-of-body experience._

_Literally._

_It was a good thing both Zero and Kuro had been out for the night, because otherwise, they'd have been highly alarmed when Shuyri spontaneously 'fainted'._

_Darkness had covered his vision, like a sudden blind status effect, and Shuyri had fallen, confused, and slightly terrified._

_Then, that had cleared, and the world as he knew it was not so… normal._

_Everything was transparent, the color still retained, but appearing half-invisible._

_Then, when he'd looked down upon himself, he'd seen he, too, was transparent, but had splotches of shadow on his torso, and arms._

_Something compelled him to slash away the shadow, and he obeyed, the shadows receding, yet his body taking no damage._

_He hadn't noticed his claws had glown when he'd attacked them._

_Then, he reached where Zero and Kuro were sleeping, Zero's entire form shadowy, but still with visible color, obviously his dark-type showing in his aura, and Kuro, who was almost completely shadow._

'_Corrupted', as Shuyri would later realize._

_Then, everything had whited out, and then cleared; showing the world Shuyri knew and loved so dearly._

_This had all happened, and he hadn't moved an inch from where he'd fallen._

Shuyri woke with a start, panting a bit.

_Just a dream…_ Shuyri thought, calming himself.

That experience, to this day, still scared him.

"Shuyri! You have visitors!" Kizuna called from downstairs, Shuyri muttering a small, 'huh?'

_Who could it be..? Star, Anita and Zel are all here…_ Shuyri wondered, quickly descending down the stairs, not noticing he'd dragged a plushie of sorts with him.

_Hey, the Skitty Tail comforts every Pokemon_, Shuyri would have complained.

"…. Zero?"

* * *

"Uh..? Ah! Shuyri!"

"Hiya!"

"Kuro?"

"Shuyri? Who are these.. Pokemon?"

Shuyri had almost mistaken the pair for some ruffians who'd invaded their humble abode, then, when he'd seen the color of their fur, he'd understood.

Of course, he wasn't entirely to blame.

Zero had grown. He was most likely still in his teen years, but he'd probably grown to his full size, his fur darkened out, and longer, giving him a regal sort of look.

He was most certainly a Mightyena, but his form now resembled that of a Ninetails….

_Just what WAS he..?_

Kuro, too, had grown, and was now only slightly smaller than Zero, having grown much in size since Shuyri had last seen him.

His fur was still dark, but showed signs of being tinted blue, instead of the normal purple female Delcatties sported.

_Was he still corrupt..?_

Kizuna still had a rather confused look, lilac eyes wide.

It was this that brought Shuyri out of his thoughts.

"Ah..? Oh, right. Kizzu, this is Zero, and Kuro, They're friends of mine that go way back a ways."

"Hello."

"Myaa!"

"Oh, hi."

All three Pokemon started, eyes wide, focused on Kizuna.

Then…

"You…"

"You can understand us, myu?"

"Huh? Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

* * *

Perhaps it had been because she'd lived around Pokemon all her life, that she had grown a keen hearing that allowed her to understand, to an extent, what Pokemon were saying, or the gist of it.

Or, because she'd read a lot of books.

… Or, because a few of her past Pokemon had cursed vehemently at her multiple times when she'd done something by accident, like step on their paws or tails.

Kizuna tilted her head, dark hair falling to a side, eyes wide, and confused.

"What?"

* * *

"… A **what**?" (S)

"A water orb…" (Z)

"… and fire orb." (K)

"Aren't those two items Groundon's, and Kyogre's?" (Kizu)

"The ones containing sealing powers. The ones we're looking for is the ones that have water that douses anything, and the fire that can burn away any ice, or fabric, while leaving whatever is trapped safe." (Z)

"And, what is the Starf berry used for?" (S)

"We need that as a sort of activation item, because I'm going to use the orbs in sync with my Hoshi no Tama. (fox ball)" (Z)

"Isn't that a Vulpix-Ninetails specific ability item?" (S)

"Why do you think I'm fire/dark?" (Z)

"Why do you need to sync it?" (Kizu)

"… It activated the orbs, and absorbs both of the powers, which I can then use to free both my parents and theirs." (Z)

"That sounds dangerous." (Kizu)

"It is. If the Hoshi no Tama releases **any** of that power into Zero, he's dead." (K)

"WHAT?" (Kizu)

"… Perhaps Shaymin knows where we can find one..." (S)

"WHAT? Shuyri, you can't help him with this stupid idea! He'll get killed!" (Kizu)

"Kizzu, it's his parents, his grandparents... And, you don't want to free them? Besides, it's only a **POSSIBILITY**." (S)

"Wha- I do. But… I don't want Zero to die in the process." (Kizu)

"….." (S)

"Zero-kun…" (K)

* * *

"A Starf berry? Oh…"

"What is it, Shay?"

Shy nervously scratched her ear, emerald eyes dark and dull.

"… It requires a rather painful procedure to get…"

Shy slowly stood up, eyes flashing.

"Pass me a small cup, please."

Kizuna soon returned with the requested item, Shaymin nodding in thanks.

Shy then started charging something that looked similar to an Energy Ball, the only difference was that it was red, and that it wasn't an attack.

The orb then dropped into the glass with a small 'plop', red liquid filling the cup. (sort of like wine)

Then, ripping the red bandana-like flower from off her neck, which issued a hard flinch from the other four, she put that into the cup as well, the flower curling up, and absorbing the liquid.

It then started glowing in the same way an evolution stone would, and started shifting form, forming a small berry…

"A... Starf berry?" Incredulous.

"Shaymin, thank you."

"… No problem. Now, don't let me down, or I'll come into your rooms at night, and hit you. Making berries hurts, ya know."

* * *

Shad: ^_^ Another sort-of cliffhanger. (evil laugh)

Zero: This is why the second genre is suspense, isn't it?

Kuro: Probably.

Zero: Damn.

R & R! Cya!

* * *


	5. Planning and some other events

Shad: Next chap up! This one is centered around Zero and Kuro.

Zero: ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, and I don't think those guys who made it are gonna give it away anytime soon.

* * *

"Hey, Shuyri?"

"Hai, Zero?"

"Did Shaymin have to use that flower 'round her neck to make a Starf berry?"

"I don't think so. She could've used anything that is alive, I suppose, like another berry."

"Guess she forgot it in the spur of the moment, huh?"

"She'll remember soon. Most definitely. If not, then we're screwed."

"… ?"

* * *

_Zero's PoV_

_The earliest memory I had was the day my parents failed to come home…_

"_Oh, Zero! That's very good!"_

"_Yay!"_

_A young Zero grinned widely, tail wagging rapidly in joy. His mother, a young Vulpix-turning-Ninetails smiled back, passing him a plump, juicy Oran berry, which he quickly wolfed down._

"_Mysteri."_

"_Ah? Oh, Secret, it's not..?"_

"'_friad it is."_

_His mother, Mysteri, whined, the other, a Poochyena-turning-Mightyena, sighing, turning back, and exiting the cave, leaving Zero and his mother alone._

"_Zero… Your father and I are going to be gone for a little while. Please, stay here, and don't exit the cave, ok?"_

"_Hai, mother. Is this finally it?"_

"_Yes. Hopefully, we'll be back before nightfall. Be well."_

_With that, both his mother and father left, not returning at nightfall, or the next day, or the day after that._

_They weren't dead, Zero found out later, to his relief._

_Rather, they were stuck in a similar manner that his mother's clan had been stuck._

_Except, they couldn't move at all._

_And, the ice just wouldn't melt…._

* * *

"Zero."

Said wolf-fox hybrid jolted awake, blue eyes misty.

"Huh- Oh. Zerru. Anita. And.. Star?"

"Yup. Shuyri told us about your plan," Zel said, normally humorous demeanor serious.

"We want to help you," Anita continued, Zero tilting his head to a side in confusion.

"How so?"

"Well, I could fly you to where your family is stuck. Sky Fields, correct?" Star suggested, her large size suggesting such a task was simple, even if she had at least four, five or six Pokemon trailing along.

"I could use the water orb. It wouldn't damage me, since Water is my pure element," Zel said, Anita nodding.

"And, I could use the fire orb. Fire is my pure, so it wouldn't harm me, either."

"And, best of all, you'd be in no danger of being hurt." Star said, smiling, the other two smiling as well.

Zero nodded.

"That sounds useful. But, if we follow with that plan, who's going to activate the Starf berry? We need someone of pure grass, or at least partially, to activate it…"

"I will. I didn't use a Glacidia flower for nothing, ya know!" Shaymin said, appearing out of seemingly nowhere, in her land form.

Zero simply blinked for a moment.

"Umm… Are you sure?"

"No worries! Grass is my original pure! Sky type was simply an advantage when I first got my flower!" Shaymin said, smirking.

"…. Hey, will you be stuck in that form for long?" Kuro asked, also seemingly coming out of nowhere.

_You people are a bunch of enigmatic loonies! Where in the bloody hell __**are **__you coming from?!_ Zero screamed in his head, outside, keeping a calm, collected demeanor, although, his eyes held a bit of a confused look to them…

Shaymin shook her head.

"It's night right now. I need sunlight in order to be in Sky form."

"Then, we leave in the morning? Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

_H-h-hey… I didn't… What… Uh…… _Zero thought, obviously confused.

_Uh- Wha- Awwww… Dang._

* * *

"No."

"Shuyri! Come on, please?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?!"

"It's too dangerous, for one. Two, we're carrying too many Pokemon as it is, we can't fit a human in, too."

"I thought we were driving there!"

"Do you even have a license yet? Besides, we can't drive there, because there aren't any roads leading to Sky Fields, AND, we would probably be attacked a lot. I wouldn't be able to defend you properly…"

"I don't care! I want to help Zero!"

"Kizuna… Unless you SOMEHOW become a Pokemon… Don't even **THINK** about it, Ki."

"…."

"We'll all come back in one piece, ok? Look, Zel, Ann, and Star have all agreed to help us. With Ann there, we could easily help the smaller Pokemon with us to Sky Fields, and with Star, Zero, Kuro and I would be able to go along as well. It's completely safe."

"……. Make sure you give Zero my best wishes."

"I will, Kizzu."

* * *

_Swing. Swing. Scratch. Caught. Oh, fudge. Oh, FUDGE, that hurt!_

Kuro gave out a shriek of aggravation, as the small Skitty Tail got stuck in his claws, Zero simply smiling at him in an, I-told-you-so manner.

Kuro hissed.

"Fine! See if I care you get paralyzed along beside them!" Kuro all but yelled, Zero immediately standing, face hard.

"What." He said simply, anger evident in his voice.

Kuro immediately regretted saying anything, but he still continued to throw insults, eventually realizing he should have stopped right there, but didn't.

By the time he had finished, Zero was all but one word away from mauling the cat.

"Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

Kuro quickly fled, leaving an exhausted, and hurt Zero behind.

_I knew I should have……_

_I should have attacked him the first moment I saw him. He deserves no trust from anyone._

Zero didn't notice his fur had spiked out slightly, turning slightly darker as well.

* * *

"Wow, Z. Did anyone ever tell you how much you looked like a devil dog?" Kizuna commented at the sight of Zero's tangled fur, Zero growling under his breath.

_Please… PLEASE, don't make her suggest what I think she's gonna suggest…_

"You need a bath." Kizuna said simple, wagging a finger, as if reprimanding a young child.

Zero raised an invisible eyebrow, inwardly cursing at his luck.

"Uhm… I don't like water, in case you haven't noticed, lady."

"Why not? It's refreshing, it cleansing..."

"It's also my bane. I am a dual dark/fire Pokemon. As a half fire type, I don't like water at all."

"Tough, you're taking a bath."

Zero all but panicked.

"Oh, hell no! You are not- **You are NOT**-!!"

---

A short while later, Zero was sitting still as a statue, while Kizuna washed all the dirt from his fur, brushing it with a special brush full of soap, all the while humming absentmindedly.

"Look how much dirt you have in your fur!" Kizuna commented, Zero trying hard not to jump up, and run as fast as he could, especially when Kizuna started washing a certain spot that, unknown to her, had been previously injured, and still re-opened often to this day.

Unfortunately for him, when soap got into it, he couldn't help a yelp. (AN: Hey, rhyme-y!)

"Zero? What… Oh... Crap, you're bleeding!"

Zero simply growled lowly again, cursing all the gods he knew.

Except for Arceus, because she had done nothing to deserve such curses.

* * *

"Well, at least I don't feel so heavy anymore."

"You're feeling light-headed?! You should go lie down, and-"

"No, Kizu, I'm not feeling light-headed."

Zero sighed, as Kizuna went off into another rant, smirking a bit at the irony.

Here he was, about to go off and rescue his mother and father, while Kizuna was here, **ACTING** like a mother, lecturing Zero about what he should and shouldn't do, and worrying for his well being.

Irony indeed.

Shuyri poked his head into the room, a sleepy look in his eyes.

"Hey, Kizu, lay off on Z. He needs sleep, too, you know. Heck, ALL of us do, and your yelling isn't helping…"

"Shuyri, you're next! Anyway, Zero-"

All of a sudden, the front door slammed open, and Kuro came in, soaked from the rain outside, Zero instantly looking away, trying to quell the sudden burst of anger in his chest.

"Kuro! You're all wet! I'll go get a towel-"

"No, it's fine." Kuro said quietly, somehow seeming… Different.

Zero, however, plainly ignored the corrupted feline, instead opting to go and lay down for a while, or go star-watching on the roof, despite the weather.

Kuro sighed, simply stalking off after the wolf, ignoring that awful feeling of being soaked to the bone.

* * *

_The moon… It's so bright tonight…_

"Zero?"

Said canine simply tensed up at the voice, not moving when Kuro sat beside him.

They both stayed silent for an hour or so, before Kuro finally spoke.

"… The moon is lovely tonight, isn't it?"

"What did you come here for?" Zero asked quietly, Kuro remaining silent.

"…… I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean a word of it. I was simply angry…"

_You anger too quickly…_

"……"

"Hey… H-hey, we'll succeed in freeing your parents, right? W-we'll do it. No doubt. Even Luxray can't stop us!" Kuro exclaimed, eyes watering up, voice shaky.

Zero looked at him with wide eyes, wondering.

_He's not going to…?_

"Kuro?"

"I-I'm sure we'll pull through! Right?" Kuro said, trying hard not to burst out in some crazed rant, or worse, break down.

"Kuro…"

"Please... D-don't leave me behind... Y-you're the only one who's stuck by my side through thick and thin, all these years... I couldn't bear to lose you…" Kuro said, obviously speaking from the heart, Zero quite touched by his honesty.

"Kuro…"

Thus, Kuro was quite surprised when Zero nuzzled him, protecting him from the rain, and his pain.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you behind. We're in this together. Right?" Zero said, eyes soft.

Kuro nodded, smiling sadly through his pain.

They didn't notice the darkness in both their fur lightening a bit.

* * *

Shad: Did I mention the alternate ways of curing corruptness?

Zero: … Friendship?

Shuy: Honesty.

Yup.

Did I also mention cute moments should be a must in any friendship story?

Zero: What happened to the 'suspense' genre?

A story should be a ble to have more than two genres, ya know!

R & R! Thanks so much for continuously reviewing, z-nadka-zak, and Opengunner! Ja, ne!

* * *


	6. This ain't no road trip! What a jip!

Shad: Next chap up! I almost forgot Zero doesn't actually have the element orbs yet!

Zero: Goody.

Shad: At least it gives me an excuse to show some stuff I wanted to put in.

Kuro: 0~0

Disclaimer: I no own-y.

* * *

"Zero. Zero… Zero… ZERO!"

"Who da **WHAT** now?!" (AN: LOL, just like me when I'm confused)

"Wake up!"

Zero groggily blinked his eyes open, very much so surprised when he saw that he was not on his bed, but rather, floating in a dark sky.

It was then that he remembered what had happened earlier…

* * *

"_Ready?"_

"_I'm not so certain, but most definitely!"_

"… _Zero?"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_What you just said just totally butchered the English language."_

"_English? I thought I was speaking Pokemon!"_

"… _English-Poke-speak, ok? Totally. __**Butchered**__."_

"_Whoops."_

"_Did you eat a Lum berry again?"_

"_NO! After what happened last time, I don't wanna be sneezing like nuts again, and high out of my mind!" (AN: He's allergic)_

"_Ok, good. Now, we go!"_

"…_.."_

"_What?"_

"_Who died and made YOU king, mister?"_

_"Shut up, minions!"_

_".... Did he just associate us with a type of onion?"_

_"Who votes we throw the captain off the ship?"_

_"Aye!"_

_"Oh, fudge! Don't hurt meee!"_

_

* * *

_

Zero chuckled at the small moment, Kuro looking at him from the other talon that hung onto him, like prey ready to be torn apart at any given moment.

It was obvious Kuro didn't trust Star very much…

It **WAS** better than riding Zel across the ocean, though, or riding Anita through fiery fields.

_That's right, shudder at teh fear, foo'!_ Kuro's evil subconscious hissed at him, making Kuro shudder again.

Above them, Shuyri was peacefully sleeping atop Star's back, curled up rather cutely, nose buried in his tail.

Kuro scowled, glaring at Zero when he, too, nearly fell asleep again.

"Hey, sleepy-head, wake up!" Kuro called up, Shuyri simply mumbling something about slashing berries, and then curling up into an even tighter ball.

Kuro just blinked, wide-eyed.

_Note to self: Resist urge to yell anymore._

_What strange dreams Shuyri has…_

"Kuro! Chill out, man! Let us sleep, for the love of Mew!" Zero finally yelled, blue eyes hazy, tired.

Kuro simply scowled, continuing to try and wake Shuyri, and now, the sleeping Shaymin atop his head, sharp canines flashing. (AN: Shouldn't they be called **felines** for cats? Ok, no more bad puns…)

"'ey!"

"Kuro, I swear, you yell anymore, and I will DROP you, I am serious here!" Star called in an annoyed tone, Kuro stiffening in her talons.

"I've been flying for hours now, and all you've done is SCREAM. At least, with Zero and Shuyri asleep, they don't make it hard to fly them there! In fact, they make it even EASIER. So shut up, before I stick a Barb in there, I SWEAR."

That certainly shut Kuro up.

* * *

_Uh, ok. Lessee… Saver skill, Critical Dodge, Extra Striker, Crunch, Sucker Punch, Hypa Beam, and Ice Beam. Not bad. Still think I shouldn't have swapped Wide Slash for Ice Beam, tho, I just __**know **__it's gonna come back with a vengeance._ Zero thought, going through his moves list, and the three IQ skills he had that were most important, in his opinion.

_So sleepy…_

"Kyuu…."

Kuro stared wide-eyed at Zero, not believing he'd heard such an utterly CUTE sound coming from the normally bold and proud **Zero**, of all Pokemon...

_Wow, sleep really DOES mess with one's mind!_ He thought, incredulous.

It would be one LOOOONG flight…

* * *

"Ok, we're stopping here for the night. I need some time to rest," Star complained, gently lowering Zero and Kuro down onto the ground, letting Shuyri and Shaymin rest on her back.

Kuro tilted his head.

"Aren't they heavy?" he asked, Star shaking her head.

"No, Shuyri weighs about 105 pounds, while Shaymin about 10."

Both Kuro's and Zero's eyes widened.

"Wow. I never knew he was that light!" Zero commented, nonchalantly digging a hole into the snowy ground below them.

_Snowpoint? Is Sky Fields near Sky Paradise? I don't remember..._

"How light are we?" Kuro questioned, Star smirking slightly.

"Zero weighs about 75, while you weigh just slightly above 60."

Zero's eyes widened again.

"Huh…? Is that healthy to be so light?"

"You think YOU'RE light?!"

Star sighed.

_Don't tell me I just made them get into another argument…_

A quick catfight ensued, Zero obviously (and painfully) getting his arse handed to him, because of his demeanor that prevented him from attacking Kuro, or anyone close to him.

_I think I just did._

"Zero…"

"I hate you."

"C'mon…"

"I hate you…"

"Uh-oh…"

"I hate you- WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Ack! Sorry! You know how I get!" Kuro yelped, flustering, trying so hard not to get Zero to hit him, he didn't bother much with ho he conducted it, even if he did look like a dying duck.

"Still! Come on, that hurt!"

"Don't hurt meee!"

_A swift tail club to the head later…_

"You hurt me…" (tear-y kawaii koneko eyes)

"Sigh…"

* * *

_Another dream?...._

_It couldn't be just that, could it?_

_Not only were his parents frozen, and his grandparents (sweet irony of it all) stuck in eternally burning flames, but that jerk of a Luxray had paralyzed him, permanent or not, it wasn't quite yet obvious._

_Was it so wrong to go out, looking for his parents?_

_Then again… They DID live in the (possibly) best place in Sinnoh you could live in as a Pokemon, but they also had a larger clan, Luxray consisting of just two, and the Ninetails-Mightyena clan consisting of about 100._

_Sad as those numbers were._

_All of a sudden, a strange looking creature waltzed up to Zero's shocked body, curiosity on its small, childish face._

_It looked a lot like his mother… Except, it looked almost completely different..._

_The young Pokemon sniffed at him, trying to discern what he was._

_Finally, it spoke._

"_Are you of the Kitsune clan?" it asked, it young voice sounding surprisingly intelligent for its age. _

"_Uh... Hai, I think so."_

"_You have a purpose that will follow that of your mother."_

"_Nani?"_

"_I leave you be. But, return someday, and free these poor souls. They'll be doomed for all eternity otherwise."_

_Zero's vision started whiting out, and he panicked, trying hard to move, but finding himself unable to._

"_Wait! Come back! Who are you? How do you know them?!" Zero called, wavering to remain standing._

_The creature turned around for only a moment, smiling mysteriously._

"_Why, I'm the Frozen Disaster Pokemon of this land, of course." _

_And, in a burst of snow, it took its leave._

* * *

_And, for the first time in his young life, Zero blacked out._

"Zero…"

"Kyuu… Nande..?"

"What? Whatever, just.. Wake up. We're almost there."

"Kuro..?"

"Yeah, no. Wake up."

_I don't wanna… Too sleepy…_

"I'll pinch you."

"ACK!"

That certainly got Zero up, Zero finding himself on Anita's back, Shuyri sitting behind him.

Shuyri smirked.

"Quite a dream you had there?" he asked 'innocently', apparently thinking otherwise.

Zero shook his head.

"I don't wanna know. I really don't." Was all Zero said on the matter.

_I wipe my paws of the entire ordeal. Whoever that Pokemon was, I'm not going to see it anytime soon._

* * *

_I think._

"Shuyri?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you used to do before you met me?"

"Travel, of course."

"No! I mean, before that."

"Oh, before that? I think… Ah, yeah, I used to battle others at the time."

"B-battle? At such a young age?"

"Yeah. There was this Medicham I could never beat. I wonder if I could now…"

"A little late for that, don't cha think?"

"Heh. Maybe we'll come back to Snowpoint when we're done, ne?"

"Possibly…"

"Hey, isn't that…?"

* * *

Shad: The crappiest cliffhanger of the century. (cries)

Zero: More of a 'Road trip, baby!' chapter, just, not so much of the, 'Road trip kickass' part.

Shuy: So, we just had a plane flight.

Zero: … Pretty much.

R & R! Thanks! Cya!

* * *


	7. The Elemental Kistune Clan

Shad: I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was really tired, and we have midterms coming up soon, so I need to study.

Zero: In other words, things won't go so smoothly with the computer much for a while…

Sorry…

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Of course, Shuyri and Zero HAD seen the island, in all truth; it was at least a few kilometers away.

… Which was why they were riding with Star at the moment, Kuro pouting.

"Dammit, I wanna ride on the safe place! Not on the grab-on, drop-on place!" Kuro complained, legs simply waving in the air, looking like soaky noodles.

Zero sighed.

"Kuro, look, we're almost there. PLEASE be patient, or I will rip something important for you out."

Kuro piped down again.

Shuyri sighed as well.

"So, how will you go about getting those orbs?" he asked, Zero blinking.

"Um…. I've heard that a clan similar to the Kitsune Bi (fox fire) clan has them, along with another item I have no idea about." Zero replied, Shuyri just looking at him with wide eyes.

"Really? Who?"

"The Elemental Kitsune clan."

All he received was a blank stare, as well as an eye-twitch- Apparently, Shuyri was being sarcastic.

"Suri, the water kitsune, and Sora, the flame kitsune." Zero answered, Shuyri humming.

"Suri? I knew someone named Suri once. She was really nice… Bit of a temper, though. And Sora? Are they sisters?"

Zero shrugged.

"I would guess so; they're in the same clan, aren't they?"

Shuyri sweat-dropped.

_Apparently, he doesn't know as much about how clans work than how I thought…_

"Who holds the last one?"

"Apparently, Airisu does. The ice kitsune." Zero replied, Shuyri tilting his head.

"Iris? Another girl?"

Zero nodded.

"Who else is in this clan?"

"Well, there's Spritz, who's the spark kitsune, Twig, who's the forest kitsune, Midnight, the Moon kitsune, Twilight, the Sun kitsune, and Enigma, the elemental kitsune."

A noticeable question mark appeared above Shuyri's head.

"Ok, lemme get this straight: There are four females, and three males?"

"What is with you and genders today??"

"I don't know! It just seems odd!"

"I don't think they're ALL from the same family!"

"Oh… What a relief."

"…. You have a twisted mind."

"I blame Kizuna."

* * *

_Another dream? Do they tie in with my forgotten past?..._

"_I'm the Frozen Disaster Pokemon, of course."_

_What did she mean by that? Frozen Disaster? Like, how Absol was the dark disaster Pokemon? _

_Zero slowly woke up, blue eyes big wide wonder and childishness._

"_Woah… Where.. Where am I?" Zero asked, looking around the rather large confinement in wonder._

_The room was quite cluttered, yet still appeared menacing, even though it wasn't as large as the fields were._

_Square things with the scent of wood and Stantler were tossed carelessly to and fro._

_Things that smelt like Pokemon were also cluttered around large wooden things, a surprisingly large amount in the room._

_The scent of death was everywhere…_

_Zero attempted to look at the items… Until he was stopped by an invisible force._

_WHOMP!_

_Zero ki-yied in surprise, holding his sore nose under his paws. _

_Something giggled._

"_Now, now, aren't trying to get away, are we?" a smooth voice asked, Zero turning in the direction of the creature._

_It looked like a Vigoroth… Except, with much less fur, and a much higher build._

_And, it was wearing furs of sort that looked quite strange._

_Gems of water framed with a wire-like thing was on its face, its eyes a strange green. It was much different from his mother's own emerald eyes, which shone with happiness._

_These did not._

_Puzzled, Zero sat on his haunches, watching in amazement as seemingly millions of these creatures entered the room, gawking at him, pointing, some sneering._

_It brought back painful memories, like how the other Pokemon would pick on him because of how he looked, that he was not a Pokemon, but a true beast, before his father would chase them away._

_It was too loud in the room. Too crowded, so many scent, it all overwhelmed Zero, who looked at mildly contained horror at the people taunting him, laughing at him._

'_No... This... This is…. NO!'_

_A sudden flaming sensation flew around him, shards of water gems falling around him, red colored fluid splattering around, and the water gems cutting him._

_Zero ran._

_He didn't stop until he was out of what he would later learn was called a Live Pokemon Museum, running until he was far, far away from the scent of death, the judging eyes._

_And, when he was somewhat close to home, he collapsed._

_

* * *

_

"Zero!"

Said wolf jolted awake, staring wide eyed at Kuro, who looked at him with concern, Shuyri as well.

"Are you all right? You were whining in your sleep." Kuro asked, Zero simply panting, slowly nodding.

"Y..Yeah, just remembering something." _That scared the holy hell outta me…_

Kuro simply hummed, before returning to looking for signs of attack, just to be safe, Shuyri following suite.

Zero sighed, and then looked down to the left, noticing something flying straight for them….

Zero started. _An ice beam!_

"Star! Shuyri! Kuro! Look-"

Too late.

The ice beam collided with Star, who squawked in surprise, claws releasing their hold on Kuro and Zero, both falling towards the sea and forest (respectively), screaming in terror, Shuyri managing to hold on to Star, and Shaymin, who had been jolted awake.

"Zero!"

"Kuro!"

* * *

"Kyaaaaaa!"

A large leaf broke Zero's fall, another making him bounce off it from the force, and another, and another, and it continued until he fell to the ground, quite safe, and with no broken bones (fortunately).

"Owww…"

His vision went hazy, and the next thing he knew, a world of utter darkness greeted him.

* * *

"Aiiieeeeyyyyhhh!"

_SPLASH!_

"Ack! Cold! Holy- WAH!"

Paddling as hard as he could, Kuro managed to get a steady Dog-Paddle, making his way towards the island, despite the sea's best attempt to drive him back, the pressure heavy on Kuro's frail body.

_I knew I shoulda stayed on Star's back, or even better, __**in bed**__!_

He kept swimming.

* * *

"Itai…"

Zero slowly came to, icy blue eyes staring into his, wide in wonderment.

Zero blinked.

Then yelped as it dawned on him there was ANOTHER Pokemon with him.

And, he wasn't sure if they were nice or not…

The Pokemon giggled.

"Kawaii!"

Zero tilted his head.

He was… cute?

Oh, Arceus, there went his confidence as a male…

The other one smiled sweetly, a cold aura surrounding it.

"Hiya! I'm Iris!"

"Airisu? The ice kitsune?"

"No. The Frozen Disaster Pokemon!"

Zero started.

Was this the Pokemon he had met all those years back ago?

Iris giggled.

"Finally! Someone comes to play with me and Twig!"

She stood in a battle position, while Zero slowly stood up.

"Yeah! Get ready for a battle!"

* * *

"Finally! Oh, dear Arceus, PLEASE let me never fall directly into a cold body of water EVER again!!"

Kuro coughed, falling onto the sandy beach of the island with a huff, water dripping from his thickly soaked fur.

A laugh sounded clearly through the air, Kuro immediately standing up.

"W-who's there? Show yourself!"

"As you wish."

Out of seemingly nowhere, a rather leafy looking fox-like creature popped up, Kuro yelping it surprise.

"Ah, you finally came. Iris and I knew you would."

"Who the heck are YOU?!"

"I'm Twig. I assume you've come to play, yes?"

He got a ready position.

"Get ready to lose, Dark!"

* * *

Shad: Mean cliffhanger insert! Hahah!

Zero: Cruel…

R & R! Thanks everyone! Cya!


	8. 5 Battles, a Deception, and some Items

Shad: Double update!

Zero: Hurrah for having to return crappy computers, and not having to go…

Shuy: ^_^

Disclaimer: Hell, if I owned it, I'd actually get some original Pokemon! I mean, Goldeen? Seel? Cute, but the name, at least for Seel, could use some work.

Seaking is fine.

* * *

_**Batoru Start!**_

"Ha! I start first! Ice Beamu!" Iris called, a rather sharp looking sphere flying straight at Zero, who BARELY managed to dodge the attack.

"Hm. Not bad."

"How do you hit so accurately?!" Zero asked, Iris shaking her entire body.

A small, scope on a golden chain chinked, Iris smirking.

"Lockon Specks. Useful. Your move!"

"Alright."

In a burst of speed, Zero zoomed forward, trying for a Sucker Punch.

Iris disappeared at the last second, leaving Zero flustered.

"Huh?!"

"Idiot! Don't turn your back on your opponent!" Iris reprimanded, socking Zero in the ribs, the force so hard, it sent Zero rolling onto his side, and continuing until he hit a tree trunk hard, gasping for breath.

"Tsk tsk. So easily? I doubt it. Say, I wonder how your friend is doing…" Iris commented, Zero growling, standing up waveringly.

"WHAT! Where's Kuro?! What have you done to him?!"

"I haven't done anything. Twig, however, might have."

* * *

"Uh!"

Kuro panted, standing up carefully, his opponent tsking.

"So simple? I doubt it. Watch out, Dark one, you're one hit from visiting the Shadow World. And even one as corrupted as you can't survive more than 5 minutes in such a place." Twig warned, the air around him thick with smog, Kuro starting.

"Toxic?!"

"Yes."

Barely dodging the attack, Kuro panted, gritting his teeth.

_I am NOT weak!_

"Razor Leaf!"

More than two dozen razor sharp leaves whipped out from the trees, forming a sword-like attack, and hitting Kuro directly, who gasped.

Twig smirked as his opponent yowled, and then disappeared.

That smirk quickly disappeared as well.

"That was too simple to be over with…"

* * *

Zero gasped as a link broke.

"KURO!"

* * *

"Kuro! Calm down!"

Shuyri called out, shielding his eyes from Kuro's frantic scratch attack.

Kuro eventually did, looking at Shuyri in confusion, eyes missing the sharp pupil.

"I managed to save you from being sent here as a defeated soul, but you'll have a Blind status effect for a long while. Let's get out of here, and find Zero."

Kuro shook his head, wincing at the pounding in his head.

Shuyri tilted his head, rouge eyes alight with wonder.

"I'm not leaving until I beat that jerk!"

Shuyri sighed, immediately knowing it was a pointless task trying to convince Kuro otherwise.

"Fine. Just be careful."

Before Kuro left, he paused, looking back at Shuyri.

"How did you get here?"

"Shadow Force. Take this. I found it here just now. It should help you."

_**Received Delcatty Claw! **_(AN: Actual item for Delcatty and Skitty in PMD2)

_**Received Mobile Scarf!**_ (AN: An awesome item giving any Pokemon the properties of a ghost, in ways that they can pass through anything.)

Kuro smiled, putting the purple scarf one, and hanging the Claw on his neck, bidding Shuyri goodbye.

'Shuyri' smirked, shape shifting.

"Yes, good luck indeed. You'll need it when you both face Luxray." Weavile hissed, grinning violently.

* * *

"Grraahh! Kitsune Bi! Ice Beamu!"

Iris yelped in surprise as flaming ice was sent her way, hitting her straight in the face. (AN: As some would say, "OWNED, fool!")

"Keh… I didn't think you'd stoop so low to use a clan move…" Iris growled out, head low, hiding her eyes.

"Perhaps I should use mine, then.. Even the odds."

Iris looked up, revealing almost nearly white eyes.

They glimmered an icy crystal.

"You'll pay for that!"

* * *

"Hm? Ah, I knew it was too simple to be true. But, what's this? You have some items on you now? And, blind status? Well, if you're blind, I suppose it's only fair to give you items." Twig commented, Kuro hissing.

"Keh, do you honestly expect me to be so helpless? Nope." Kuro disappeared.

Twig started, chocolate brown eyes wide.

"What-"

A hard slash was delivered to his face, a faint call of "Shadow Claw!" sounding.

Kuro soon reappeared in front of him, panting.

"Heh… You finally managed a hit… I'm impressed." Twig said, head kept down, breezy aura seeming to wilt.

"But, that was a fatal error you just made. You'll pay."

His head snapped up sharply, revealing a pure red gaze, the warm chocolate brown gaze forever lost.

* * *

"Ugh… Star, are you ok?"

"Yeah.. Just stunned. Did they have a Lockon Speck on?"

"I think so."

"Damn."

Looking down, Shuyri noted how beams of ice and sharp leaves occasionally flew across the forest, or the beach, though; he couldn't see Zero or Kuro anywhere.

"Star."

"Yeah?"

"See that volcano there?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a feeling the Flame Orb is there. Drop me down?"

"With your type disadvantage? And, who will take the Water Orb?"

"Shaymin?"

"Yup! On it!"

_Splash!_

"Ok. Just be careful, Hikari.

"I will be."

* * *

"Ah, dang, that burns!"

Shuyri hissed, as the ground he landed on dipped down for a minute, his paws getting momentarily burned, but just barely.

"Why did I suggest this?" Shuyri asked himself, going farther into the volcano.

_That was not a smart choice on my part…_

"Blip!"

A bubble of air suddenly appeared around Shaymin, Shaymin herself sighing in relieve.

"Time to find that Water Orb!" Shaymin thought to herself, paddling, stubby paws soon elongating, becoming puppy legs, as her entire form shifted.

A shiny, beautifully red flower bloomed on her neck, Shaymin chuckling.

"Morning? Perfect…"

* * *

Star sighed, landing comfortably onto a large tree limb, feathers fluffing out.

She looked at the volcano in worry, thinking.

"Yo, bird!"

Star started, looking down, and seeing a rather spiky looking fox, who smirked.

"Care to battle with me while you wait for you friends to be owned by my siblings?" he asked, Star huffing angrily.

_You won't get away with that!_

"Brave Bird!"

Spritz jumped high, narrowly dodging the flame attack.

He smirked.

"Not bad. Try again, bird."

* * *

"Ooh, a steel type? I don't think anyone's been as gusty as YOU to make it all the way in this flaming volcano to battle someone! I applaud you!"

Shuyri looked up, seeing a flaming fox perched high atop a pillar of fire, looking quite amused.

"So, you're Sora, ne? You don't look too hard-"

Out of nowhere, something punched Shuyri hard across the face, a noticeable '!' appearing above his head.

A small doll sat limply beside his foot, looking very innocent.

Sora chuckled.

"Haven't seen Substitute before? What a shame.. I suppose… I should introduce you to a few friends of mine!"

* * *

"A grass type underwater? Well, if said grass-type was a legendary, I suppose it wouldn't be so out-of-place… Although, a legendary here itself IS out-of-place."

Shaymin looked down, seeing a strange looking blue fox looking at her with watery eyes, curious.

"Suri?"

"Yup. You came for the Water Orb?"

"How…?"

"No matter. I, fortunately for you, am a pacifist. Sora will be angry, but… I bequeath upon you… The Water Orb."

A bubble appeared, the Water Orb inside.

Shaymin went to grab it….

But, quickly drew back as a Sharpedo chomped upward, nearly taking Shaymin's long ear with it.

Suri smirked.

"But, who said you didn't have to work for it?"

* * *

"Ugh! Nice shot, sport!"

Spritz flinched when an Aerial Ace made contact with his shoulder, sparks flying from the affected spot.

"Perhaps you aren't as weak as the other birds I've faced before."

"We'll see."

* * *

'_I'm the Frozen Disaster Pokemon, of course.'_

_It certainly fits her!_ Zero thought, narrowly avoiding an Ice Shard thrown his way, Iris growling in aggravation.

"Stay still so I can kill you!" she hissed, Zero stopping cold, eyes wide.

_K-kill?!_

An ice shard slashed his shoulder, his entire leg becoming frozen.

Zero's eyes widening even more, if that were possible, a surprised yelp escaping his mouth. Iris smirked.

"Thought I was weak? You thought wrong. Those Ice Cuffs should keep you in place for a while, at least."

The ice quickly expanded to trap Zero's other front leg, the ice simply keeping him suspended, not actually damaging him.

_What?_

"ACK!"

Vines full of sharp needles held Kuro down, Twig not as merciful as his sister was with matters.

A few drops of blood tinted black slid down Kuro's leg, said koneko shuddering.

_Poison!_

* * *

Shad: Cliffhanger again!

Zero: …

* * *

Shad: I forgot this…

Bio!

Zero

Gender: Male

DOB: June 16, 2003

Moves: Crunch, Ice Beam, Sucker Punch, Hyper Beam

Abilities: Saver Skill, Critical Dodger, Extra Striker

Type: Dark/Fire

Breed: Mightyena/Ninetails

Color of Fur: Ebony and Ivory

Color of Eyes: Ocean Blue

Item of Choice: Red Bow

Next chapter will be Kuro's Bio.

R & R! Thank you! Cya!

* * *

* * *


	9. The End of The Elements and Two Eggs

Shad: I'm REALLY sorry I didn't update the other day, I had midterms. (which stinks) Still do on Wednesday, so don't expect much.

Disclaimer: My characters, but not my animal concept.

* * *

A swift wing cut hard into Spritz's shoulder, Spritz wincing.

"That's enough."

Star perched on the branch she was previously on, panting.

She had done heavy damage, yes, and he didn't even attack her, but it was still tiring… She WAS putting a huge amount of energy into her attacks, after all.

Spritz smirked.

"You ARE stronger than the other's I've battled. They got tired so quickly," At this point, he licked his chops, "that I simply HAD to put them out of their misery. In fact, the only other who I didn't eat died anyway, and left behind two eggs."

Star frowned. Eggs? That wasn't good, especially if they got too cold…

Spritz smirked knowingly.

"Which is why I assigned Midnight and Twilight to watch over them. They're as close as can be, so they easily co-operate together to ensure their lives are saved. You want em? I don't want em growing in a bad environment. And, let's face it, even our leader isn't sane. Yours, however, is. He'd be a very good influence."

_Shuyri? I guess so…_ Star thought, nodding before she could stop herself.

Spritz turned, leading Star much deeper into the forest…

Speaking of Shuyri….

* * *

"ACK! Flame dolls?!"

"Yup. My friends all are of the fire element. You didn't know? Why, my best friend was a Magmar!"

Shuyri narrowly avoided the fiery plush toy that went flying at him.

_She's like a spoiled brat, but just eviler! And creepier._

"Water Pulse!"

Sora's eyes widened, sad fox taken by surprise when a huge ring of water hit her straight on, dousing a bit of her flames.

Sora growled.

"Well, that was a cheap trick, you son of a slime!" Sora growled out, Shuyri tilting his head, a mock confused look on his face.

"Son of a slime? Keh. Bad idea, lady. Dark Pulse- Aura Sphere!"

If it was possible, Sora's eyes widened even more, as the combo attack hit it mark dead on, knocking her off her pillar, dropping her onto sharp rocks below.

Shuyri winced.

A crazed laugh echoed throughout the volcano, before Sora burst into flames, a Fire Orb, AND a Flame Bow appearing.

Shuyri picked up both, gratefully putting the fiery red bandana on, smirking.

_One down. And, a protecting item from fire. Perfect…_

_Although, that fight seemed to easy…_

_How's Shaymin doing, I wonder?_

"WAH!"

Shaymin spiraled uncontrollably, the bubble of air around her threatening to burst.

Sharpedo laughed cruelly, torpedo-ing towards Shaymin again, said puppy narrowly dodging.

_That guy is __**mean**__!_ Shaymin thought, a figurative light bulb flashing over her head.

_That's it! This better work…_

"Attract!"

Within seconds, the Sharpedo was paralyzed with infatuation, hearts replacing its eyes for a moment.

Shaymin cheered inwardly, grabbing the Water Orb quickly, Suri humming.

"Touché. You've won, but you may want to escape quickly. That air bubble is about to burst." Suri noted, the bubble popping shortly after her sentence, Shaymin choking in shock.

Acting quickly, Shaymin started paddling upwards, little legs working hard against the waves. Even so, they still overwhelmed her, and nearly taking the Water Orb with it.

_No! This… This isn't how I'm going to left it end!_

Suri floated along beside her, lightly gripping the flower around Shaymin's neck and tugging, Shaymin too weak to struggle, all her power going into holding onto the orb.

Suri growled.

* * *

_Heck if I let you die. The world does not need another legendary dead!_

The ground rumbled from beneath Shuyri's feet, Shuyri starting in surprise.

"Woah… Hey.. That's like Earthquake!"

His eyes widened.

"Oh, CRAP! This is a volcano! And it isn't a dead one!"

Lava spewed from beneath the cracks in the ground, Shuyri wincing.

"I've gotta get the others, and get off this damn island!"

* * *

Zero started in surprise as the ground under his paws started shaking, breaking the ice around his legs, Iris starting as well, eyes flashing.

"The volcano… Is erupting? Oh, my, that's not fun… Sora's dead, then…"

"FUN!? A flipping VOLCANO is going to literally EXPLODE, and you aren't WORRIED?!"

"It's our fate. If one of us dies, the rest go with him. Take this."

Iris threw a small scarf, along with her Lockon Specs, at Zero, Zero catching them, revealing a Charm Scarf (AN: No stealing, made it up).

**Charm Scarf: **_An item that prevents status effects, stat lowering, or instant KO attacks from hitting. Also has the ability Cute Charm built in._

Iris smirked.

"Use it well."

Zero nodded numbly, vaguely aware of a chill…

Looking down, Zero flinched in shock, as a huge pillar of ice encased him, not trapping him completely, but acting as more of a barrier.

Iris winked.

"However, who said you had to go?"

* * *

"WAH!"

Kuro fell to the ground in surprise, as the earth beneath him rumbled, the waves crashing brutally against the sandy beaches, Twig humming.

"So, Sora's been beaten already? Keh… Weak one, she is."

Twig looked at the stunned Kuro, red eyes narrowing.

Without warning, a barrier of pure air surrounded Kuro; the outside layered with poisons that made getting into the barrier highly difficult.

Kuro jumped.

"Wha… What?!"

"I won't kill you. Rather, I'd prefer to save you. Master Enigma and Master Luxray wish to keep you alive a small while longer, Dark. I must abide by their wishes, so I will spare you."

"What the crap nuggets?! What do they want with me?"

"That's in their minds. I, myself, have no idea. But, adieu, I bid you good luck all the same."

"Wait!"

Everything went dark.

* * *

"Uh-oh~! We'd better hurry, or those eggs won't make it!"

Spritz and Star quickened their pace, careful not to fall, in Spritz case, or get hit by tree limbs, in Star's scenario.

Soon, they reached a clearing, an Espeon and Umbreon already waiting, each holding an egg that had a piece of fabric wrapped around them to have an easier time carrying them in their maws, eyes shining.

Spritz handed both to Star, afterwards pricking her to get her to fly higher.

"Good luck, guys."

Waves of red soon engulfed them, Midnight and Twilight looking oddly happy in their last few moments.

* * *

"Ah!"

Suri narrowly dodged the magma rock that fell close to her and Shaymin, nearly hitting Shaymin as well.

"Not.. good!"

Swimming swiftly, Suri quickly reached the island, dropping Shaymin and the Orb onto the beach where Kuro was stuck in, wrapping a Water Scarf (same effect as flame scarf) onto her neck, encasing her in a water bubble for extra measure.

"Good luck in the future, Shay."

And, with that, the formerly white sandy beaches became a charred black, forever marking the island.

* * *

"WAH!"

Shuyri tripped, falling to the ground with a painful _THUMP,_ managing to somehow not drop the Orb.

But, the lava would catch him soon…

_Aw, no… I don't like this…_ Shuyri thought with panic, red eyes widening.

The scarf around his neck glowed, ready to protect him from any flame damage, Shuyri tensing.

* * *

_I really hope this thing isn't malfunctional!_

* * *

_A dream…? At a time like this..? What irony… While the others suffer, here I am, lost in a dream state, impervious to damage. It's laughable…_

_When Zero had been smaller, his mother had often told him a story that his father had often times told her on their adventures, the story quite lovely itself._

_The title being __The Lady in the Mirror__ (AN: A story I came up with. Too much improv…)_

"_Once, in a lovely kingdom, a young Prince was born into a rather well-known kingdom, his parents quite pleased," Mysteri began, as always, Zero paying eager interest in the story._

"_You see, they had wished for a healthy boy to be born, so that their kingdom would be ensured a fine King, able to lead their knights to slay the awful demons. A weak, passive prince wouldn't do. But, neither would a malicious king. So, they took it upon themselves to find someone who they could trust to tutor the young prince in all sorts of things, like how to behave, how to treat others, and kindness, among intelligence of that which the humans obtained throughout their history." Zero, at this point, would always smile sweetly, knowing what came next._

"_And grew up to be kind he did. He was kind to his peers. He treated everyone fairly and equally, and he was smart as well. Of course, he had close to no close friends because of how much time he spent studying. So, he was left alone, his only friend being his kindly tutor, which whom he didn't trust very much."_

_At this point, Mysteri nipped Zero's ear playfully, the young puppy giggling in happiness._

"_That soon changed. _

_One day, the good King took notice of how sad he was. So, he called the boy to his room, and showed him a small water gem that shined magnificently. (AN: Water Gem is like saying mirror) It was rumored that a lovely lady was trapped inside, and only the most pure-hearted could free her,"_

_Zero, had he shared this story with any of his friends, would have been laughed at for listening and memorizing such a 'girly' story._

_But, Zero didn't mind. In fact, he quite liked the story. It gave him peace, for some reason._

_Maybe because the way his mother told it was entrancing…_

_Mysteri continued._

"_So, the boy, whenever he had free time, looked deep into the mirror, trying to see if he could find the lady. He didn't see anything the first few weeks. He soon began to become discouraged, but still continued visiting daily, waiting desperately to meet this so called 'Lady of the Mirror'. Soon, his efforts paid off, and the lady revealed herself, the Prince quite ecstatic."_

_Zero grinned at what would come up next._

"_They formed quite a tight bond. They wee almost inseparable. Of course, had the Prince brought the small mirror with him, he would have been rumored to be vain, and a good king need not be vain. So, he simple visited her, chatting on for hours on end._

_One day, the lady complained about how she desperately wanted to meet the Prince in real life, to be near him. The Prince asked if it was possible. The Lady answered that, Yes, it was."_

_Zero's tail wagged. The best part of the story…_

"'_Place your hand against mine. If you are truly as pure-hearted as I think you are, I may become real.' So, the Prince obeyed, but as soon as his hand made contact, he suddenly found himself INSIDE the mirror, the lady laughing cruelly, looking quite wicked. 'Perhaps you shouldn't be so trusting,' she said curtly. Then, with a drop, his life ended as the glass shattered into millions of shards, the kingdom forever doomed."_

_Mysteri finished, Zero grinning._

"_Know what the moral is?"_

"_Humans are much too trusting, and are easily deceived, or judge those that looked pretty or ugly wrongly, and may end up paying dearly by the end."_

"_Very good! And the lady's name?"_

"_Airisu."_

_

* * *

_

"Zero..?"

Zero woke up slowly, groggily, exhausted for some strange reason.

Above him, Kuro and Shuyri looked concernedly at him, both holding something.

"Where… Where am I?" Zero asked, Kuro smiling, relieved that his best friend was alright.

"We're in the fields of Sky Paradise. You were almost completely soaked when we found you, and a pile of ice was beside you, it had a huge rock in it like you wouldn't believe!" Kuro explained, the item he held now clear.

_An egg…?_

Shuyri smiled knowingly, placing the Egg beside Zero, who instinctively curled around it, fur warming it quickly.

"Spritz gave us these. Said he wanted us to raise them, and you were the best choice. Strangely enough, the egg's aura changes around you…"

Zero tilted his head in wonder, laying back down again, Shuyri and Kuro going to their own makeshift beds.

_So, I'm home again… I really hope I find mother and father soon…_

_So sleepy…_

The next morning, both Zero and Kuro were greeted with a surprising sight.

Zero had woken first, noticing that there was no small egg around anywhere, and that a small, grey furred body was curled up, the small creature fast asleep.

The bundle stirred, as if sensing that Zero was awake, and revealed itself to be… A Poochyena!

Dark midnight blue eyes looked deeply into his own, a cute look on the pup's face.

"… I'm Blues. You must be Zero-sama."

* * *

Kuro woke up to a similar experience, except his scared the holy **hell** out of him when it did.

A sharp Screech pierced his eardrums, Kuro yowling in surprise, heart racing.

Where the egg had been, now stood a tiny little bird, looking quite… Hungry?

_A Chatot?_

"FEED ME!!!!"

"YAH!"

* * *

Shad: How cool is THAT?

Zero: Oy, vey…

Blues: That bird has no name yet…

Shuy: Be glad you do!

R & R! I'm SO sorry for the delay! As a warning, I won't be able to update until at least Thursday, sorry. Dang midterms…

* * *

Shad: Almost forgot this:

Bio: Kuro

DoB: July 8, 1993

Type: Dark

Breed: Delcatty

Item of Choice: N/A

Color of Eyes: Purple

Color of Fur: Dark colbalt and cream

Home: N/A

Gender: Male

Nature: Happy

See ya! (Shuyri's is next)


	10. More explanations, and familiar faces

Shad: You know what really made me sad at the end of the school day?

Zero: The fact midterms are over?

Shad: The fact they AREN'T.

I was like, "YEAH! Midterms are finally over!"

"There's still French midterm."

"Awww… No."

Dang.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. The characters, I do, hell, I made Zero from my imagination! Doesn't every original OC come from a cerebrum?

Cerebellum?

Whatever! (Is hyper)

* * *

Why a CHATOT, of all Pokemon, had come out of the egg was beyond Kuro's line of thought.

Why it was constantly yelling 'FEED ME', even after it was fed was the mystery.

Zero, after finding Blues, was now quite happy that he was watching over BLUES, and not Note, the name Kuro and Star had dubbed the little bird. (AN: For those wondering why that name, I can make a reference to Death Note now, LOL. ^_^)

(Scripted scene!)

Star: (eyes turn into evil star glares)

Note: (cowers)

"Why are you repeating that over and over again?" Star asked calmly, the little parakeet tweeting.

"Because that's what Chatots do. At least, that's what Blues and Iris tell me."

Zero froze, the pup beside him stiffening.

_Told? But… Blues JUST hatched…._

Blues shuffled nervously under Zero's alpha eyes, regretting mentioning them.

--

(Flashback)

"_Alpha eyes?"_

"_Yeah, every king of your stature has alpha eyes. They can be used to control the pack, or to assert leadership."_

"_But, I'm not a king."_

"_You have the bloodline of one, it's so bloody obvious!"_

(End flashback)

--

"Uh…. He did it?"

"Elaborate. NOW."

Blues sighed, sitting.

"Fine."

* * *

(Blues' PoV)

_From the moment I saw her, Lady Iris was always very kind to me, along with Twilight and Spritz. The others were kind, too, but not as much._

_Perhaps, it was because I was a prince of two clans, so to speak._

_Rumor was, Lady Iris was my mother. It would explain my dual ice/dark type._

_It's sad that the pure Pokemon's children are dual mix; otherwise, there would be less type disadvantage._

_But, then again, I wouldn't know the moves I do today._

_As I was saying, Lady Iris was always kind… Until one day._

_It was Enigma-sama who fell first from sanity._

_Perhaps I should've intervened._

_But, what could a close to be a newborn pup like me do to an almost level 100 Luxray and Weavile?_

_The day they arrived, everything went downhill from there._

_That day, the clan leader left._

_And everything went to chaos._

_Before Lady Iris fell, she encased me, and a small bird that had fallen from its next, and family now lay dead, into eggs, which was a very good way to prevent us from danger._

_No Pokemon would attack an egg._

_It was like cold-blooded murder, and even bad Pokemon wouldn't do it._

_Besides, that egg wasn't small at all. I had barely grown much the past five days, afterall._

_Before mother left, she advised me to, "Seek Zero."_

_Whoever he was, I'd find him._

_I never saw mother again._

_But, I did find you, Zero-sama._

"Wow. Airisu must have had some powerful magic…"

"Yup. An ice egg, and a feather egg."

"Explains the aura."

"But, how did she know you before we met her, Zero?"

"…"

* * *

(Zero's PoV)

_A story… Isn't much without some sense of understanding, is it?_

_You all should know what happened to my parents by now, correct?_

_Good._

_--_

_After mother and father left, they were gone several hours, and didn't make it back by nightfall, nor twilight, like mother had promised._

_This would raise a couple questions, would it not?_

_I wanted to know what happened._

_So, I set out to look for them._

_Except, Luxray foiled my plans with a powerful Thunder Wave._

_And, at level 3, I couldn't really much shake a move like that off, could I?_

_It was then I met Iris._

_Why she was there, I wouldn't know._

_She seemed to know me, though._

_She called herself the 'Frozen Disaster' Pokemon._

_Slightly foreboding? Perhaps._

_But, she seemed kindly enough._

_Perhaps she would free me?_

_Wrong._

_And, it was then that I blacked out, never seeing my homeland in its current state again._

_

* * *

_

In all truth, his home hadn't changed THAT much, but it could be better.

The water was slightly murky… Where were the bug Pokemon?

Kuro, Shuyri, and Blues stared at him for a bit, before each gauging a reaction, shocked.

--

Star and Note had gone back home, where Kizuna was sure to give him a bath first thing.

"Oh, the humanity!" Note had cried dramatically, before Star dragged him away, wailing in terror.

Kuro and Shuyri stared.

"Nevermore, said the raven," Kuro commented, Shuyri nodding.

"Forever more?"

A slap sounded loudly, Shuyri surprised at himself that Kuro was still the same, despite the years.

--

"Wow. And she just LEFT you there?" Kuro asked in shock, a bit indigenous.

Zero nodded.

Blues did as well, looking serious.

"That was right after Enigma-sama fell. She was looking for something." _Or someone. Was it you?_

_

* * *

_

_Swipe… Swipe… Avoid the catch… Slash… Crash… Wait, crash?_

Kuro sat up quickly when he heard a dulled THUD, finding that Shuyri had fallen in a face-fault sort of manner, looking quite shocked and in pain.

Kuro simply stared at him, eyes half-lidded in embarrassment. The smell of sharp mint assaulted his nose...

"… You ate a Lum Berry, didn't you?"

"Ish not- Hic! Ish not what i' looksh like."

"Sure…"

It seemed that because Lum Berry cured everything, it caused all that took it the manner of… that of a drunken idiot.

"What did you **do**?"

"Wow, the sky ish blue… And bright…"

"….. OK! THAT DOES IT!"

A swift slap knocked the intoxicated jackal out, Kuro sighing.

_Please, please, please, please, PLEASE, don't have let Zero found it!_

_

* * *

_

After that short little episode, Shuyri woke up with quite a headache.

But, then again, it was to be expected, considering he'd been hit by an iron hard tail.

Or that he'd had a Lum Berry…

"Ugh… What the hell…"

"Morning, dumbass."

Shuyri slowly looked up, fixing Shaymin mixing something.

"What time is it?"

"Early morning."

"…That… That's not helpful."

"Well, tough."

"Where'd the others go?"

"Zero went to go teach Blues some lessons on fighting, and level him up a bit, to at least level 35, and Kuro is just taking a nap somewhere."

"…Zero is harsh."

"That he is, now shut up."

"…. Nag."

* * *

_Kuro jumped up with a start._

"_Where… Where am I?"_

"_In the world of Darkness, dummy, where do YOU think?"_

"_W-who's there?!"_

_A Weavile appeared out of nowhere, Kuro jumping again in shock._

"_Who are you?!"_

"_That doesn't concern you, kid, now just relax…"_

_Claws were suddenly at his neck, darkness everywhere._

"_KYAAAA!"_

"_If you don't relax, this won't be any easier."_

"_Why would I?!"_

_His power was draining, that much was certain, as well as his vision._

_Just what was this stranger DOING?_

"_Just about… There! You'd better work hard for master."_

_Everything turned darker, if it was possible._

_

* * *

_

"Zero-samaaaa… Come… ON! A break?"

"… Ok. You've worked hard enough."

"Yay!"

Blues plopped down tiredly, every bone and muscle absolutely aching in ANGUISH.

Beside him, Zero sat, watching him carefully.

Blues soon turned and looked at him, weary.

"What level are you?"

"About 100."

"WOAH!"

Blues' eyes widened tremendously, the pup shaking.

Zero nodded, looking up at the starry sky.

"… You can rest for the day."

"Huh?"

"I said, you can quit for the day. Its late, and you're pretty high anyway."

"Level 35?"

"40."

"Wow."

Both wolves looked at the starry sky, the moon reflected in their eyes.

"… It's rather nice tonight, isn't it, Sensei?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Zero! Burusu! Where…"

Shuyri stopped his search, finding a rather cute sight.

Blues was sleeping on his back, little paws and belly up to the sky, mouth agape slightly, ears flopped over his face.

Zero was in a similar manner, but looked more like a dead dog than anything, looking absolutely tired out.

Shuyri smirked, elated he'd found blackmail worthy material.

…. Even if he couldn't photograph it.

* * *

(The next morning…)

"Where's Kuro?" Zero asked, Shuyri shrugging.

"I don't know. He must've set out early. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Yup!"

Blues, after much time, had managed to convince Zero to left him go, Zero (reluctantly) agreeing after much ear-pulling.

Ow.

"Great. Let's go then."

Anita and Zel would meet them up at Star Hills, the exact spot where the Ninetails Clan had been trapped, and where Secret and Mysteri were frozen.

Zero grinned.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Couldn't they just, I don't know, ABSORB it?"

"Eternal Burning Flare? I don't believe so."

"Damn."

Blues sighed, watching Zero and Shuyri exchange words, and the occasional glare or slap, between each other, driving Blues up the wall.

Finally, he'd had enough.

"SHUT. THE **HELL. UP**!!"

Shuyri and Zero fell silent for a few seconds, before Shuyri blinked.

"You sure are a temperamental fellow, aren't you?"

It took an hour, even, to stop Blues' rant.

* * *

"It's cold, but it's burning… How strange." Shuyri commented, Zero agreeing, all the while watching carefully over Blues, who was huddled up beside him, shuddering.

The Eternal Flare and Eternal Ice were both subject to the Fire Orb, and Water Orb, due to elements.

It was quite complex the spells themselves, but the Orbs could easily lift the curses as easily as they'd been made.

Strong magic, indeed.

All of a sudden, five figures appeared out of nowhere, effectively blocking Zero, Blues, Zel, Shuyri and Anita from reaching the Kitsune Clan.

It was obvious that the huge Luxray was the leader.

Off to the one side, stood a snowy Eevee, and a rather familiar face…

On the other, stood a menacing Weavile, and a startling character…

"KURO?!" Zero called out, said feline grinning, fur completely black.

_Just like his given name… Is his heart dark too?_

Blues was shuddering rather violently now.

Shuyri's eyes widened tremendously, flashing.

"F.. Father?!"

The Weavile grinned, flashing sharp claws.

And, the last familiar face shocked Zero and Blues the most.

There was a small, light blue creature trapped in a bubble of what looked like air, struggling in agony.

It was then that recognition dawned on both wolves.

"A.. Airisu?!"

"Mama!"

* * *

Shad: Meanest cliffhanger yet.

Zero: Couldn't have been the longest chapter yet, either, could it?

Shad: Nope, the last one dibbed it.

* * *

Bio! (PS, z-nadka-zak, Kuro's was added on the last one last night.)

Name: Shuyri

Type: Steel/Fighting

Breed: Lucario

Fur color (oh boy): Red-ish beige, red-ish blue.

Eye color: Maroon-y red.

Item of choice: Flame Bow

Gender: Male

DoB: August 13, 2004

Moves: Water Pulse, Dark Pulse, Aura Sphere, Shadow Force

R & R! Thanks! Cya!

* * *


	11. A few losses and a couple of gains

Shad: Oh, FINALLY, midterms are done!

Zero: Sheesh. It's been HOW long?

Shuy: And how much time?

Shad: … Maybe if I were allowed on the computer more often, it'd be easier updating!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Zero. And the characters. And the story concept. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Stop! You're under arrest!"_

_The policeman proceeded to man-handle the couple, the woman crying in agony._

"_Please! My appendix just burst!"_

"_Save it for the judge!"_

_**26 year old Kathy Stewart later died of acute appendicitis, policemen saying that she didn't seem 'convincing enough'. More on this this afternoon.**_

_**In later stories…**_

Kizuna growled in slight irritation, changing the channel with a flick of her thumb.

Beside her, Note stood, watching her reactions intently.

"Ugh! Stupid 'force', thinking they can abuse the law. It's unjust! And uncouth!" Kizuna rambled, Note tilting his head.

Uncouth? Unjust? What did _**those**_ mean?

Human words... Some didn't translate well enough...

The next channel was weird.

"_I have a dream. I'm quite certain everyone has a dream. Why, in every human's heart, lies the want to be special…"_

Kizuna blew a raspberry.

"Yes, yes, we know, you want to be the greatest chief ever known to man…" She squinted her eyes.

"… Pierre. Oh, SURE, let the guys from flippin' FRANCE get a job, but not the guys who need it! I mean, what's that about?! And French is so dang MEAN! I had to take a class; I didn't like it! Almost nobody did except for that guy with the Grimer!"

Note just sighed, and flew off, determined to help Blues.

_**(Hours later…)**_

"_Top 3 mysteries in the Poke-world!_

_What's inside a Forretress' shell!_

_A Diglett has feet?_

_Male Lopunny?"_

Kizuna's eyes widened.

"… Whoa…"

She quickly changed the channel with a flick of her wrist, doing so before she was any more scarred.

It was a missing Pokemon show…

"_Last night, four Lucario were reported missing."_

Kizuna blinked.

"Oh, damn…"

One was a picture of a female Lucario with purple-ish fur, with one eye sunset, the other red, her name 'Tyri', one was of a Lucario with claws of diamond and eyes which matched, his name being 'Diamond', a snowy male Lucario with long sharp claws, apparently named 'Blade', and…

Shuyri was on that list….

Were these other Lucarios… Family to him..?

* * *

"Kuro! What're you doing on their side?!" Zero demanded, Blues cowering, hiding under Zero.

Kuro simply smirked, eyes almost black.

"I don't know. Yami no Kokoro tells me it's the right thing to do," he replied 'innocently', a glint in his eyes.

Zero froze.

_Heart of Darkness? Oh, no…_

"Besides," Kuro continued, Zero preparing for the worst.

"You've always been a thorn in my side!"

Kuro lunged, managing to knock Zero over, Zero rolling, until he dizzily came to a stop.

Blues yelped.

From behind the bubble of air, Iris stirred.

"Mama!"

_That bubble doesn't look like its going to burst anytime soon! What do I do?_ Blues thought, hating the thought of Iris being stuck in a life-or-death position. It seemed that bubble that trapped her had some rather special properties to it…

_If I can get her awake, and freeze the bubble with an Ice Beam, maybe she can absorb the ice, and free herself. But how…?_

Luxray grinned.

* * *

"Spinning Slash!"

Weavile growled as the hit connected with his arm in a whirling red-and-blue flash, his other arm surging forward and punching Shuyri very hard straight into his gut.

Shuyri fell forward, panting heavily, winded.

Weavile assessed the damage of his wound, before grinning toothily, keeping a foot on Shuyri's back to keep him down.

"Well, you've certainly gotten stronger. Almost as strong as they are? No, definitely not. Diamond is strong. You are not."

It took Shuyri all his willpower not to lash out at Weavile, who was stomping on him, with a feral grin.

"Even his weak partner, Pearl, is stronger than you. Then again, both are elements, it's only to be expected."

Diamond and Pearl of Team Platinum were very well known, up among the ranks of Team Raider, the leader Diamond, a Lucario who's claws seemed to be blue diamond, his eyes the same tone, and his partner, Pearl, an Absol with a light pink-ish pearl on his forehead, eyes matching the gem's color.

A disaster Pokemon who was quite at ease at solving disasters. And, if he wanted, creating them.

And they were insanely overpowered.

Weavile knew Diamond quite well, actually.

Mostly because he was a cousin to Shuyri.

And he, too, never gave a crap for Shuyri. Or at least, he never showed it.

This would upset Shuyri a lot when he was still a pup, because he'd been in a Rescue Team as well.

Team Kokoro, because among their small group, everything was shared evenly. And everyone was given the same affections as the others, no matter their species.

Whatever had happened to them was a mystery…

But Zero, too, at one point, had been part of the team, too.

But, his memories had been altered a bit…

Because of one certain event…

* * *

"You've a lot of guts standing up to me, you three."

"We won't let you keep Zero's parents trapped here, nor Kuro, or Iris, OR Shuyri, you big bully!" Zel protested, Ann and Star nodding.

Luxray laughed.

"Pitiful. Your confidence in your friends may be a bit too much… What about Kuro? He betrayed you."

Zel shuffled uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well… That's different. He was human and deceived before, if he's so distrusting, honestly, I wouldn't blame him."

"You tricked him, too! I bet he's struggling right now to bust free and kick your ass!" Ann said confidently, mane and tail flaring up.

Luxray continued laughing.

"You honestly believe that? Fools. The one you know as Kuro….. Why, he's already dead."

* * *

"Ah-!"

Zero went flying again, landing painfully against the ice block his family was in, wincing.

Kuro stalked forward, looking absolutely terrifying.

"Pitiful. I thought you'd put more of a fight."

"Just watch me!"

A swift Iron Tail sent him back, the ice miraculously not breaking, but his back nearly doing so.

Kuro was a bit too close to be friendly…

"Hey."

Zero looked up. Bright violet stared back at him, Kuro seemingly having regained himself for the moment, even if his aura was flaring alarmingly large...

"Sorry."

Zero very well near screamed when Kuro bit harshly at his neck, the corrupted one disappearing, his aura overpowing Zero's.

And, that's when all went to hell.

* * *

"Come on… Come on..! Why won't you wake up?!"

Blues whimpered piteously, as his attempts at waking Iris failed again.

_At this rate…_ he trailed off.

Out of nowhere, a sharp note hit his ears, Blues yelping in shock, Iris jolting awake.

Note soon landed on what little shoulder Blues had, Blues himself smiling.

"Siren! You're back!" he exclaimed, calling Note by his true name.

Note nodded.

"Yup! I'll do everything I can to help you, Blues! You guys did save me after all."

Would he forever think he was in debt..?

Blues smiled, before concentrating, inhaling sharply.

A few seconds passed.

Then Blues exhaled harshly, a strong burst of icy wind hitting the air bubble, 'Ice Beam!' called out.

Iris was safe.

* * *

"!"

Shuyri stopped in surprise, as his legs were encased in ice, Weavile grinning viciously. No amount of movement would break it easily…

Slashes would dent it a lot, though.

"Tsk tsk. Your mother would be disappointed, Shuyri!" he taunted, stalking forward, Shuyri growling, long claws glowing.

"Perhaps you'd like to see her again?" he asked, punching Shuyri straight in the chest, claws shredding the flesh, and literally punching a hole in his chest, Shuyri only able to gasp.

_Focus Punch..._

Weavile smirked.

"Painful, isn't it? That's how she went."

He swiftly pulled his claws out, Shuyri slumping to the ground, the ice gone from impact and heat.

"Of course, since Team Platinum was still strong around those areas, I set the forest on fire to destroy the evidence. Couldn't leave Luxray-sama alone and stuck without force, could I?"

Shuyri stayed still, eyes wide.

"I could have shred her to bits. Weavile are built to shred their prey, you know. But, couldn't shred such a rare thing like her. Even I respect the dead… To an extent."

He kicked Shuyri in the side, Shuyri keening, rolling a couple of feet.

"Any last words, weak one?"

Weavile stared in surprise, as Shuyri stood up swiftly, both claws misting with a dark aura.

"**SHADOW STRIKE!**"

Weavile was gone.

And, so was Shuyri. Or, pretty close to, anyway.

* * *

Of course, Zero had known he was not actually in his second form, considering he wasn't full grown quite yet, surprisingly enough.

He didn't expect his secondary form to be that of a demon, however.

His mane, which had been soft and velvety, turned coarse, and sharpened, the tips curling into spikes, giving him a wild look.

The fur around his front paws 'wrists' flared out, and spiked as well.

His hind legs fur sharpened as well, in the style of that of a Manetric's, tail gaining a certain softness, yet coarseness to it.

And lastly, his eyes took a strange color...

Blue-ish violet....

Zero growled.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY….!"

Zel, Anita and Star cried out as they were hit by another Thunder, Star miraculously not fainting, despite type disadvantages.

Luxray hummed.

"Aren't you strong?"

He stopped then, smile turning into a smirk.

"Well, it seems 'Kuro' has carried out his duties, and that that useless Weavile has been downed. I shall take my leave. Au revoir!"

"What?! Wait-!"

Out of nowhere, a strong gust picked up, carrying snow, and blinding everyone momentarily, Star shivering.

Luxray was gone.

* * *

Shuyri panted, standing unsteadily, a paw to his chest.

He didn't know why, but his wound had healed remarkably quickly…

And his blood had a hint of purple to it…

What in the world..?

* * *

"Thanks, Siren!"

Note nodded, peeping.

"I'd better get back home, before Kizuna notices. Oh, heck…"

Blues nodded, watching as Note flew off.

The nickname 'Death Note' seemed proper.

After all, wouldn't he be good to deafen opponents?

Iris sighed.

"So…. Where are we?"

Blues turned around, facing his so called 'mother'.

She seemed a bit pale… And her fur was slightly darker…

"We're in Sky Fields, I think. Remember? We were in Star Isles before."

Iris nodded.

"Stupid Luxray. Thinking he could foil Zero. Hey, speaking of Zero… Where is he?"

* * *

A shadow covered Shuyri's vision for a second, Shuyri jolting awake.

"Nah… Who..? Zero..?"

He was swiftly surprised when he was literally thrown, landing painfully on his still sore chest.

"Ah! What the hell?!"

It was then that he noticed how Zero looked.

His eyes widened.

"You… You've been corrupted?"

He barely dodged the Flamethrower sent his way. The ground beside him fizzled away, Shuyri wincing.

_That's almost as hot as lava!_ He thought uneasily.

"Fine! Shadow Force!"

He was rather surprised to see that Zero had two auras, instead of one.

One a cold blue aura, and the other a flaming red one, which covered the blue aura.

_I guess Zero is the blue one…_

"Slash!"

* * *

"……..So….. Who has the orbs?"

"Shuyri and Shaymin." Came the curt reply.

"Ok… So, where are they?"

"Geez, be a bit more patient, why don'cha?!"

Star huffed, feathers ruffling, looking at the impatient duo sitting calmly in front of her, both looking bored.

"Damn, he got dirt in my hoof!" Anita complained, recoiling.

Zel grinned meanly.

"Want me to wash it down?"

Ann shook her head nervously. Knowing the Floatzel…

Star sighed.

"Ok, so we're all ready?" Shuyri called out, holding onto his forearm tightly, the others nodding.

Purifying auras came at a price, that being, the flame aura slashed his arm up pretty badly.

A slash for a slash, supposedly.

Zero nodded wearily, sitting sorely on a particularly soft patch of grass.

His appearance was still demon form, but at least he didn't act like a hunger mad wolf anymore. And his eyes were back to normal.

But, he still felt a bit lonely for some reason…

"Ok then. Shay!"

Said legendary handed Shuyri the Water Orb, to which he placed in front of their respective other elements, in order for both barriers to be destroyed at the same time.

Zel and Anita nodded, Zero placing the Starf berry in the middle.

It opened up like a flower, the middle glowing mystically, the Orbs glowing in correspondence.

"Ready?"

Nods.

"GO!"

* * *

The beams hit particularly hard, shattering the ice on contact, but not the inhabitants, and dousing the flames immediately with a hiss, Blues jumping.

_Holy, that was loud!_

Perhaps another noted affect of Note's screech had been the sensitized hearing…

_How long has it been? I assume it's been a while, because there are many Pokemon here, one looking rather familiar…._

_Oh, a Lucario, is it? I've always longed to see one… They were rare back when I was still a puppy…Which was..?_

_I wonder how Secret is? Is he still alive as well?_

_I'm glad my pelt has a certain heat to it… Otherwise, we'd certainly be dead. If blood gets ice in it, you'd be deemed dead…_

_Who's that wolf? Looks kind of like…._

_Zero!_

Zero was quite surprised when something hit him hard, making him roll a few times, the 'attacker' rolling with him.

When he came to a stop, he was mildly surprised to see it had been a red Ninetails that had tackled him.

So, Mysteri was still her old self…?

"Zero! How you've grown! I didn't think your secondary form would look so… Cool."

Zero and Secret sweat-dropped, Secret hauling the hyper Ninetails off him.

"So… You all did this…?" Secret asked, Zero suddenly feeling like a puppy, nodding with a smile.

"Sort of. Shuyri, the Elemental Three, and…. They helped me! And we got rid of the flames, too!"

Mysteri shook off her happy demeanor at that, green eyes flashing.

"You mean… Mama and the other's are alright?"

Zero shrugged.

"We'll find out soon."

* * *

Blues stared at the trio, also sweat-dropping.

"Mama?"

Iris turned towards him.

"What?"

"Never ever greet me like that when I'm older, please."

"Yeah."

* * *

Shuyri sighed, falling to the ground, sitting. His tail whipped slowly from side to side, Shuyri sighed.

"Whew! I'm so sleepy…"

Shaymin looked at him in concern.

"Stay awake."

"Why..?"

"I say you, there's blood on your fur. You were stabbed, weren't you?"

"Skewered, but yeah. But, it healed pretty quickly."

"Yeah, well.. Just… Don't sleep."

"Agh… Fine."

Shaymin smiled in contentment.

* * *

_Lonely… How can that be? I'm surrounded by Pokemon!_ Zero thought, looking up, the stars bright against the dark canvas that was the night sky.

The reunion had gone quite well.

Mysteri had her parents back after almost two decades, and Secret was quite well received, despite being a supposed 'predator'.

Perhaps Zero was, in a way, a peace treaty between two powerful species…

Was that all he was good for now..?

Zero sighed, rolling onto his back, stretching.

_Perhaps it's because Kuro is gone that I feel this way…._

_Come to think of it… I can't remember much of a moment when he and I WEREN'T traveling together… Heh._

_I wonder how he's doing..?_

Zero yawned.

_Sleepy…_

Mysteri slowly assessed Zero's current state, frowning.

_This isn't his natural second form, is it?_

Shad: The bit in the beginning is sort of important, but mostly for a sense of vague-ness.

Zero: Well, you certainly hit that mark, didn't you?

Shad: Sorry for a lack of update, most of the story comes to me in random thoughts or dreams, and I've had a lack of inspiration, so…

Shuy: Team Platinum makes an appearance?

Shad: Soon.

Zero: Character death this chap?

Shad: Sort of. Whatever the reader decides.

R & R! Au revoir!


	12. Recovery, and a meeting

Shad: Alright~! Next chapter!  
Shuy: ^_^  
Shad: You know, it occurs to me I haven't been checking my files  
beginning to see if the site duplicated the first sentence. It hasn't  
so far...  
Zero: Awesome.  
Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

When Zero and Shuyri had been very young, Shuyri had found Zero's  
weakness.

He was highly ticklish.

They were both talking, conversing about their latest successful  
rescue mission.

They had rescued a Plusle named Win, his sister's name Fail.  
Fail had grilled them quite harshly, especially Zero, while Win  
praised them, especially Shuyri.

This led to Zero being a bit depressed for a while.

Shuyri had been trying to cheer Zero up, and he had been ignored, so  
Shuyri had lightly poked Zero's stomach to try getting his attention.

Instead, he jumped away a bit, giggling.

Shuyri grinned evilly, and proceeded to tickle-torture Zero.

Of course, he himself was sensitive, too.

That had been a good day.

* * *

When Zero had woken up, he was quite sure he was not where he had been  
when he had fallen asleep last night, judging that he was in a pond of  
sorts...

And that Mysteri was grooming him behind his ears, which twitched.

His fur had softened, losing their edge, to which he was quite happy.

Why the water didn't hurt, though, was a mystery.

After all, fire was weak...

Weird...

"Ah... Um... Hey, wha..?"

Mysteri grinned.

"You look much more kawaii!" she answered, Zero sweat-dropping.

To the left, Shuyri sat in the pool, a swirl of reddish water  
surrounding him.

He sighed.

"She forced me."

His fur looked considerably lighter.

Before, his fur looked like someone had dropped red dye on him, his  
torso fur a dark cranberry.

NOW, it looked as if a child who had messily eaten strawberry jam had  
hugged him. Repeatedly.

In short, he now looked even more effeminate than he already did.

His eyes narrowed.

"If I knew Nightmare, I swear..."

Zero just shook a bit, before bursting out laughing, light, happy.

Shuyri just growled, dunking his head under. Zero soon resurfaced,  
hacking and laughing, Shuyri simply sighing, and hitting Zero's back  
to help get the liquid out.

_Geez..._

* * *

Iris had chatted with Mysteri for a while, despite being years  
younger, both gossiping about their children, Secret babysitting  
Blues, who pouted.

He was so bored....

"Watashiwa Bu~ru~su

Lonely I am

By myself will I be

Forever perhaps~?

Why is this so?

Maybe I'll find that one

Star of life

Garden of secrets

Friend of nothingness

Friend of everything

Perhaps~ I will~

Solo nevermore

Will I be

Bu~ru~su

That's me.."

Secret stared at him.

Blues stared back.

"Wow. Did that mean anything?" Secret asked, Blues nodding.

"It's a song of completion. Perhaps someone here in our group will find  
their other half."

Secret tilted his head.

"I've never heard that before. What does it mean?"

"If someone is lonely, usually, it's after someone close to them,  
perhaps one they consider family, die. If it's intense, perhaps you've  
found your counterpart. Song of Fulfillment tries to help with that."

"Will it work for Zero? He's been lonely for some reason."

"I believe it will."

* * *

"Ow... Ow... Hah... That- Hahaha..."

Shuyri sighed, rubbing Zero's ear, who giggled.

_Dang berry... I should not have given him that! Sure, it helps cure  
his cold due to his flames being doused, but his insides should not  
hurt from laughing so bloody much!_

"You know...." Shuyri began, Zero, in a drunken sort of way, glancing  
at him.

"For how USEFUL Lum berries are, their setback is freaking INSANE."

With that, he hit a pressure point, Zero fainting.

Shuyri sighed, gripping his forearm tightly.

"Ouch..."

* * *

When Zero awoke, his head hurt, but at least his mother knew how to  
handle things like that.

Shuyri gazed tiredly at the river, watching the various Goldeen and  
Seaking passing by.

The loss of Kuro had been a shock to everyone; Especially Zero.

How he coped so well was a mystery itself.

Mystery...

'Wait.... Mysteri's helping Zero somehow, isn't she? Lucky....'

He didn't truly have anyone that close to him as of yet.

His father had been vicious, and was now presumably dead, his mother  
had been mauled by said father, his cousins all gave close to nothing  
for him, except for his female cousin, who looked, supposedly, a lot  
like his mother, and, his supposed half-sister was traveling and knew  
nothing about him.

Supposedly, his cousins and other relatives live somewhere very  
famous and popular.

Too bad.

Perhaps there would've been someone nice there, someone he could  
consider a good friend.

Oh, he considered Zero a good friend, but he needed his space at the  
moment.

Kuro had been very close to him, after all.

Shuyri sighed.

* * *

_Either I'm bored of life, or tired, but I feel numb..._ Shuyri  
thought, floating peacefully on the water, looking up at the stars,  
spread like a starfish so his balance was evened out.

_It's times like this that I miss Kizuna. What will we do after this?  
Where will we go? I don't know what to think anymore...._

The fact Kuro had been so easily swayed began some mistrust in  
Shuyri's mind. Call it paranoia, but the facts still remained.

Question was Why? Why did Kuro betray them?

In his final moments, Kuro had told Zero he was 'simply a thorn in his  
side'.

If he thought of Zero so lowly....

Shuyri moved slightly, in a way so that he could comfortably move  
without too much strain.

That attack earlier had left him so tired...

* * *

Shuyri had never told anyone....

But, he could not master Aura Sphere, try as hard as he might.

Yes, he could combo it with another move, a useful contest technique  
he'd learned, but trying to use it by itself was well nigh a thankless  
task.

His father loathed him for this fact. He said he was weak.

And, he was.

The reason he couldn't use Aura Sphere was because he had little to no  
aura.

It was, quite literally, his soul he would have put into his attacks,  
and quite frankly, he didn't have enough.

It was almost like something was keeping him from unlocking his true  
potential....

Shuyri yawned, razor sharp fangs glinting in the dark.

The moon was all he could really see at this hour.

The water was calming....

Shuyri started when something lightly bumped into him.

He blinked.

_An... Egg?_

It was a small thing, a normal egg, which had a light tinge of crystal.

Shuyri studied it for a while.

_Eggs need warmth to hatch quickly, don't they? Then, the water isn't  
the best thing to be in..._

Swimming to shore, Shuyri shook his fur out, drying in an instant,  
then proceeded to build a small nest for the egg, as a sort of warm bed.  
When he was done, he yawned again.

_Sleepy..._

He drifted off.

* * *

When Shuyri awoke, he noticed two things.

One, that it was early in the morning, the sun just rising, and that  
Zero was fast asleep by his side.

And that the egg was twitching, little cracks noticeable in the shell.

That certainly woke him up.

_Come to think of it.... I've never truly seen an egg hatch... It's...  
Interesting.... And sort of.... What's the word..?_

The egg certainly took a long while to hatch. By the time it was  
almost morning, Zero was up, and was monitoring the egg with him, blue  
eyes wide with childish curiosity.

Seconds before the sun came up did the egg finally hatched.

Once the cracks in the shell weakened its foundation enough, it  
shattered like glass, one razor-sharp shard scratching Shuyri's cheek,  
blood welling up, although he himself didn't notice, since it barely  
grazed him. Zero suffered nothing, as he had ducked.

Dark eyes stared up at him, a look of total innocence and curiosity in  
its eyes.

"..... Rrr?"

* * *

"Watching an egg hatch is exciting, isn't it Shuy?"

"Yeah..."

"Come to think of it, we both missed Blues' and Note's hatching,  
didn't we?"

"Yup...."

"Cute kid, isn't he?"

"All baby Pokemon are..."

"I've never seen a Pokemon like him before. He looks kinds like a  
Poochyena/Growlithe to me."

"I was wondering what that was..."

"He looks kinda like that red wolf we heard about a long while ago, doesn't he?"

"I think so..." A yawn.

"I think Flare would be a good name for him. Don't you?"

"Better than Seven.."

"Yeah. Hey, Shuyri...."

Zero stopped chattering when he noticed both Shuyri and Flare were  
asleep.

_It's still early morning... They have a good reason to be tired.._

Zero yawned.

_I should sleep too..._

Zero looked once more at the newborn, smiling, then drifted off.

* * *

_Hey, Z..._

"Wha..? K-Kuro?!"

Zero immediately 'woke up' when he saw said koneko, surprised beyond  
all belief.

Kuro smiled sadly, purple eyes cloudy.

_I'm... Really.. Really sorry about before... They promised me you  
wouldn't get hurt..._

"Why did you do it in the first place?!"

_When I heard that you could wind up dead trying to save all those  
Pokemon... I had to do something about it. Someone visited me in my  
dreams that night and promised me he'd help._

Zero blinked.

_And instead, he ended up killing me._

"Wha.. How? Nevermind. But, that was only if that energy hit me wrong!  
Zel and Ann had it completely under control!"

_Still... I wanted to help you, and not end up such a burden... Heh..  
Heheheh..._

"What are you laughing about?!" Zero growled, Kuro shaking his head.

_I visited a fortune teller once. She told me my destiny was death.  
And you know what?_

He chuckled.

_She was right._

* * *

Shaymin sighed.

_Great Mew, I'm bored..._

She was in hiding at the moment.

A pack of Houndour was nearby, and it was best not to disturb them.

Still, her Land Forme, in her opinion, sucked.

_I hate these guys. Go crawl in a hole full of flaming dog biscuits or  
something!_

* * *

Zero was still angry that Kuro had spoken in such a way, but was  
saddened at the same time, torn.

Kuro slowly blinked, turning his head back to Zero, the force of the  
impact leaving a very faint bruise.

_Sorry. Darkness doesn't suit me, surprisingly. She also said I'm  
destined to complete something, whatever it is._

"How did you get here if you're dead?"

_Via you, Z. I'm still attached to you._

"That sounds really creepy..."

Kuro chuckled.

_Yes, it does, doesn't it?_

Zero shifted.

"So, where will you go from here?"

Kuro shrugged, looking up at the sky, which was still covered with a  
few stars.

_I'll probably join the rest who're dead._

Zero sighed softly, also studying the sky.

"There's no way you can come back, is there?"

_...No._

Kuro was surprised when Zero fell against him, trembling.

_Hey, now..._

Zero looked up at him, eyes dark.

_When you said you wouldn't leave me..._

His form began disappearing, melting into Zero's own, Zero's eyes  
widening, clouding over.

_I won't leave you either._

_Possession?! No... Feels more like...._

The world blacked out on Zero.

* * *

Zero started when Shuyri shook him awake, Flare looking at him with  
curious eyes.

"You okay?"

"Huh...? Yeah.. Why?"

Shuyri looked strangely at him.

"Your aura changed. It's like... Yin and Yang, kind of. One pure, the  
other dark. One calm and comforting, one strong and assuring. It's  
strange... They don't threaten each other..."

Zero looked up at the sky, noticing a star briefly fly by.

"... I just found my other half, I think."

Shuyri cocked his head.

"How do you figure?"

"Because... I don't feel so lonely anymore.."

* * *

Shad: ...  
Zero: ... What the ---- were you going for there?  
Shuy: The term 'closure' comes to mind...  
Shad: It's 1:10 am? Woah!  
R & R! Thankies!  
Zero: This chapter was brought to you by 'Kokoro', a somewhat angsty  
sounding song.  
And we will soon probably end this story! By that, I mean at least 5  
chapters! Joy!


	13. Another adventure?

Shad: Double bit!  
Shuy: Yay.  
Zero: ^_^  
Disclaimer deleted due to annoyance. Expect 'None' for the short  
disclaimer every chapter after this.

* * *

Shuyri was startled when Shaymin came back covered in scratches,  
looking very poorly.

"Woah! What happened to YOU?"

"Don't ask."

Immediately, Shaymin spotted Flare, eyes widening tremendously.

"What is THAT?!"

Shuyri blinked innocently.

"Oh, him? This is Flare."

He held said wolf up a bit higher, Flare woofing his hello.

"Wanna see him-"

"KEEP THAT FLIPPIN' DOG AWAY FROM ME!" Shaymin said in a rabid sort of  
manner, Shuyri and Flare starting.

Shaymin walked stiffly away, aura dark.

Shuyri blinked.

"What's with her biscuit?"

* * *

"Ack..."

Zero had been quite surprised when Secret pinned him down with an item  
of sorts, Zero blinking.

Secret simply looked at him boredly.

"Your mother wanted to make sure you stayed long enough for her to say  
her goodbyes."

Zero sighed, noticing Shuyri was giggling softly.

"Oh, shut up over there! I'll pin you later! I swear!"

Shuyri simply grinned.

Blues and Iris had left to go traveling by themselves earlier,  
leaving behind a strange looking berry.

Shaymin confirmed it as an Enigma Berry.

Where they got it was still up to debate.

Where Shaymin had stalked off to was up for debate, too...

"Hey! Zero~!"

Everyone turned, seeing Mystery beside Secret and Zero, Secret  
removing the trap, Zero woofing.

"Couldn't you just have held me by the ruff or something? Pinning me  
is like holding someone to train tracks with a rope..."

Secret simply huffed.

"Are you sure you wanna go, Z? I mean, you could stay with us." Mysteri offered, Zero thinking.

For a moment, Shuyri was scared. If Zero went, what would he do? Zero  
had a certain sense of assurity, which was a blessing when it came to  
dark places that terrified the hell out of anyone.

Zero shook his head.

"I think I'll continue traveling with Shuyri. He needs someone to  
watch over him, after all. He's only a child in human years, you know."

Mysteri nodded, while Secret carefully analyzed Shuyri, who eyed him  
warily.

"In humans terms, how old are you?"

"Using the 3-per-1, I'd say 9-12... Using 7-per-1, I'd say around the  
adult age. I'd say the 3-1 works better."

Secret nodded, Zero suddenly looking interested.

"Hey... How old am I using those terms?"

Shuyri paused, thinking.

"Lessee... 3-per-year, I'd wager... 12-15 around. Using the seven  
method, you'd be an old man."

Zero snickered.

"Oh wow. And Flare?"

"He'd still be considered an infant."

Flare was fast asleep in Shuyri's arms, emitting a warm aura.

He looked a lot like a Poochyena and a Growlithe, as his ears were  
sharp (where a Growlithe's was round), he didn't have any stripes  
(tho, they might bloom up someday), his tail was bushy, red, but the  
end was tipped yellowy-beige, and he had a generally more wolf-like  
appearance.

He had a very cute appearance, in short.

Zero eyed the sleeping pup.

"Are you sure we can make it back with all of this? I mean... Star.."

"Star carried you, Kuro and I here, no problem. A little thing like  
him would be like carrying Shaymin, who, FYI, you shouldn't talk to  
for a while."

Zero nodded, Secret suddenly seeming interested in the pup.

"He looks a lot like Lea's child..."

Zero looked at him, curious.

"Who's Lea?"

"She's someone Mysteri and I knew when we were young. Quite a strange  
creature..."

Zero shook his head.

"You certainly stick with your name, don'cha?" he asked, Secret grinning.

"I do what I can."

Mysteri sighed.

* * *

When they arrived back without mug trouble, Shuyri was greeted with a  
rather worried Kizuna.

"What? A lost ad...?"

"Yeah! It had you, and three other Lucarios!"

Then, after a moment...

"Say, I thought you Lucario were a rare breed!" Kizuna exclaimed,  
hands on her hips, Shuyri shrugging.

"We tend to multiply quickly."

Zero grinned.

"Like Lopunnies in Spring!"

Shuyri whapped him one. Had he been human, he probably would've  
flipped Zero off, too.

"Pervert... Where'd that come from?"

Zero's eyes flashed violet for a moment.

"It came naturally, I guess."

Shuyri blinked.

_Well, this should be interesting..._

"Zero... That's not a good thing."

"Think I care?"

* * *

"Diamond's missing?!" Shuyri asked astonished, Kizuna scratching her head in confusion.

"That's his name? Uh... Yeah, he is."

"I never thought he'd ever get killed..."

Kizuna looked at him with worry.

"Killed? He's missing, not dead."

Shuyri shook his head.

"I don't know... He's NEVER gotten lost before, with Pearl around.  
They have to be in some deep crap if they were reported missing. Tho,  
why was I? No, why were the others reported missing as well?"

Kizuna shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe they wanted to find you...? I mean, lost ads ARE a good attention keeper..."

Shuyri quickly checked something out.

"You know, I once heard of a place that looked kind of like Furina."

"Like Jirachi's land?"

"Yeah. Maybe they were trapped there. The info would match..."

"Another adventure?"

Shuyri nodded.

"Watch Flare?"

Kizuna nodded.

"I will."

Then, after a minute...

"You do have a chew toy he can play with, right?"

* * *

"One fish, two fish, three fish, four fish, blue fish, red fish,  
purple fish, no fish..."

Kuro blinked.

_You didn't eat a Lum, did you?_

Zero shook his head, looking at the ceiling, a bored look in his eyes.

"Nope. Just seriously bored..."

Kuro grinned.

_It shows._

Zero looked at him.

"How are you here?"

_I told you, I'm still attached to this world by you._

"So, you're like a Gastly or something?"

_No... Well.. I suppose... Umh... Ah... I don't know!_

Zero yawned.

Kuro smiled.

_Tired?_

"1 AM? You bet I am!"

_Heh._

They stayed silent for a while.

_..... Shuyri's going on another adventure tomorrow._

Zero looked at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

_His cousin and his teammate are trapped, apparently. He's going to  
see what happened._

"Who's his cousin?"

Kuro paused for a minute.

_Diamond of Team Platinum._

Zero's blue eyes widened.

* * *

Shad: Short, yes, but I'm working on it,  
Zero: Why submit it? (Gets beaned)  
Shad: Team Platinum Adventures will come up soon; it's connected with  
this event. I already have chapter 3 done, and I'll submit it when I'm  
done it a bit more.  
Zero: Woah...

R & R! Cya~!


	14. He's back

Shad: Next up!  
Shuy: She won't waste time with small talk, cus of busy stuff.  
Zero: Having two stories in the work...  
Disclaimer: N/A

* * *

Shuyri sighed.

_This isn't fun..._

He winced at a sting of pain.

"Ow! No! No! Bad! You have a bone THERE, not my arm!" he reprimanded  
Flare, who whined.

Better to train the little wolf a bit before he took off, else get an earful from Kizuna later.

Shuyri sighed again at the puppy dog eyes he received, and scooped the  
pup up, waving a small toy in front of him. Flare nabbed it easily,  
biting several holes through it.

Shuyri's eyes widened a bit.

"Owch... I definitely don't want to versus you anytime soon!"

Flare yipped happily.

* * *

"Z- Zero! Wake up!"

Zero nearly fell out of the top bunk he was sleeping on, looking at  
Kizuna with wide eyes.

"What is it, woman? Sheesh! Gimme a heart attack, why don'cha?!"

Kizuna huffed.

"Shuyri's going soon. I suggest you say your goodbyes."

Zero blinked.

"I... I'm not going with him?"

She shrugged.

"Ask him."

Kizuna was quite surprised when Zero jumped clear over her head,  
landing unfazed behind her, and running like a demon towards the door.

"Woah, who died?"

Kuro simply glanced at her for a split second, before bolting to catch up with Zero, Kizuna never noticing him.

* * *

"Well, I suppose so. I thought you didn't want to?"

"You kiddin?! I haven't been exploring in ages!"

Shuyri blinked. Did he remember when they went exploring..?

"Really? You had a rescue team?"

"Yup! Me and Kuro formed it, Team Kokoro! It was the first name that  
popped into my mind."

Shuyri's red eyes dulled a bit.

_Oh.. That means something... Have his memories begun to come back already..?_

"Well, are we going, or what?"

Shuyri shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Shaymin?"

"Mmrr..?"

"Wake up before Flare bites your leg off."

Shaymin nearly fell off Shuyri's shoulder at the mention of the small fire hybrid, then nearly again at the sight of all the fungi  
growing in the site.

"Holy! The Paras must live like Slowkings here!" she exclaimed,  
incredulously.

Shuyri nodded, Zero sniffing deeply.

"I haven't been to a place so full of life in a long while!"

"Wasn't Sky Fields fresh?"

"That was more of a Altaria paradise, THIS, wow! Can't you smell all  
those scents?"

Shuyri concentrated, and then nodded.

There must've been so many berries...

There was also the scent of other things...

Like, a suspiciously dying scent that seemed familiar...

* * *

"Ugh, how big is this dang forest-Furina wannabe, anyway?!"

Shuyri growled for the umpteenth time, flashing Zero another glare.

Shaymin was long gone, deciding she better not stay for whatever reason.

'If Mew or Celebi are here, it'll be chaos.' Shaymin had stated,  
leaving Shuyri and Zero to find the gemmed duo.

Diamond and Pearl were closer than anyone Shuyri had ever met. Even  
closer than a husband and wife, or siblings.

_Even more than Zero and Kuro! I swear, they could be one soul split  
into two by how well they cooperate together!_ Shuyri mused, hacking  
another branch away irritably, Zero happy he was BEHIND, and not in  
front.

He still wasn't happy that Mosquitoes were trying to suck his blood,  
however.

The Zubats, however, were both a blessing and a flipping annoyance, as they ate the blood engorged pests, but also fed off Zero himself, Zero having his paws full just trying not to trip on the bumpy ground, or over a tree root.

"Rawr, damn you bloodsucking bastards!"

* * *

"You know, I hate chopping trees arms off..."

"F- Uh, screw the trees! They whipped me in the ass last time you  
stretched it out!"

Shuyri giggled, while Zero growled, then smirked evilly.

"You sound quite femine, Shuyri. Your looks match, too. You sure you  
aren't a female?"

At that, Shuyri gritted his teeth in irratance.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Heh..."

"Shut up!!!"

Zero narrowly dodged the Geo Pebble thrown at him, laughing his arse  
off.

Shuyri simply growled loudly, before turning around, letting a tree  
branch snap back, and slap Zero in the face, said wolf yelping in  
surprise.

_Karma sucks!_

After a long while, Shuyri and Zero finally found a good spot to rest,  
and manage to scavenge enough items to make beds for themselves, and a  
fire.

Nights, no matter where, were almost always cold in Sinnoh.

In Hoenn, it was blissfully warm at night, but so very cold in the mornings.

Zero sighed.

"Hungry?"

Shuyri nodded.

Fortunately, they had berries.

* * *

It was dead silent. Not even crickets chirped. Even the streams of  
water didn't babble.

And, it terrified Zero. Shuyri slept fine, but Zero was always used to  
background noise that eventually lulled him to sleep.

Even when he was little, he would sleep by Mysteri and Secret's side,  
their heartbeats lulling him to sleep.

Now, not even the fire crackled.

It was unnerving.

_Tired?_

Zero jumped in barely hidden fear, seeing the ghost of Kuro sitting a  
few feet away from where he currently was.

"Geez... Yeah. It's dead silent."

_Mm. It is a bit silent, ne?_

"Yeah..."

Kuro observed Zero carefully, Zero fidgeting uncomfortably.

_Tomorrow, I'll do my best to help find Diamond and Pearl._

"Really?"

Kuro nodded.

_I can go scout right now if you want._

"N-no! Stay?"

Kuro nodded.

_Of course._

The pair chatted for a long while, late into the night, before Zero  
finally became too tired to care if it was silent as a Slakoth, or loud as Phanpy and Dolphans.

Kuro disappeared the moment Zero fell asleep.

* * *

"You know that delicacy, fried Chocolate bar? The one in an Irish bit, or Scottish, whatever it was?"

"Yeah."

"This is the Pokemon equivalent."

"Indeed. (nom)"

Zero was quite happy eating crispy, juicy Cheri berries for breakfast,  
considering they had glazed over like candied apples, and developed a  
tender taste to it.

The wonders one could make with a stick, food, and fire.

"You should make this when we get back, Shu."

Shuyri nodded, while busily munching away at his own crispy crunch,  
looking quite happy.

* * *

It wasn't quite anymore. In fact, it was very loud.

"Heh, no umi?"

"No sea, nope."

"Aw, I wanted to see a Mudkip..."

Zero pouted mockingly, while Shuyri just grinned.

"Maybe you and I will find another egg."

"Fat chance. Wish ya luck."

This was turning out to be a nice expedition.

It's be even better if Diamond and Pearl popped up soon...

* * *

"This is so boring..."

"When'd you come back, Shay?"

"Since a family of Treecko decided they didn't like me being around their trees."

"Ouch."

Zero watched silently as the pair exchanged words.

_Zero!_

Said wolf turned at the sound of a voice, Kuro standing there, looking  
serious.

_I found them! C'mon!_

"Guys! This way!"

Shuyri was not aware that Kuro was helping them; in fact, he had no  
idea he wasn't a Misdreavus by now, but followed Zero anyway, Shaymin  
tagging along.

Soon, they came to a clearing, where pillars lined the way, Shuyri's  
eyes widening at the sight they came upon.

A quick blur of blue and yellow hit both Pearl and Diamond swiftly,  
right where their namesake gems were, both falling.

The blur stopped suddenly, looking at Shuyri and the group with malice  
and amusement.

"....!"

"Luxray!"

* * *

Shad: If you thought that was the last time you'd see him, you were  
wrong.  
Zero: For the record, she loves Luxray, but needed a good sinister  
character.  
Shuy: What a pain...  
Dia: Says the one who wasn't felled by a freaking lion...  
Pearl: In before, "THAT'S what hit you?"

R & R! Cya!

* * *


	15. Luxray and Zero

Shad: And, we're back. Hopefully, the format is correct, now…

Zero: No more working for two hours on spacing out chapters, ne?

Shad: Yeah. Whoo!

Introduction of a character that was planned since the beginning alert!

Disclaimer is N/A

* * *

_There's light… Then, there's darkness… Then, there is an escape…. Then, there is Hell. Where am I supposed to go..? Almost everywhere, there is pseudo light… _

A black furry paw reached upwards, the creature herself standing on tip-toes, trying desperately to reach the light.

_Luxray… Luxray, he's trying to kill aniki, I know it. I won't let him. Even if I have to corrupt, nay, even purify him, I will. But, he will not kill Aniki!_

"Help..!" she called out in a raspy whisper, the Pokemon trapped with her obliging, lifting her light form a tad bit higher.

Her paw hit the edge…

_It's not a sham! It's the real one!_

"I got it!"

She pulled herself up, and out of the small death chamber, turning around, and putting a paw down to help the other one up, leaning precariously over the edge of which she had just escaped from.

Her paw was immediately swatted away by a flash of orange.

"You go. You have someone to save, something to live for. I don't have anything of the sort, and my time is nearly up. Go.."

She nodded sadly, turning to go.

"Isis."

She stopped, turning around.

An orange tentacle rose above the hole, waving.

"Good luck."

Isis nodded, running.

* * *

Kizuna was quite surprised when she found out Flare was nowhere around the house.

"Oh, fuuuudge, Shuyri's gonna kill me."

* * *

"Luxray! Leave Diamond and Pearl out of this!"

Luxray grinned evilly, turning to the fallen pair, looking at Diamond.

"Oh? So THIS is the so called famous Diamond and Pearl of Team Platinum?"

A Thunderbolt fell from nowhere, hitting Diamond, who screamed.

Shuyri and Zero started, Shuyri gaining an angry look.

"Stop it!!"

The Thunderbolt disappeared, Diamond gasping, before falling back down, fainted.

Pearl looked helplessly at his comrade, who was charred with burnt marks.

Out of nowhere, his own form became covered with the same marks, Pearl wincing.

Luxray smirked.

"If Diamond gets injured, so will Pearl. It's part of their connection. Haven't they fused their souls yet? Why, if I killed Diamond, Pearl would suffer injuries for the rest of his life. Constantly. Perhaps, however, that is what you wish."

Everyone's eyes widened, Pearl shaking.

_Diamond… Diamond..! Wake up!_

Zero growled, before snarling ferociously, rage built up to a new level.

"No! You put so many Pokemon in pain, that it sickens me! You, Luxray, you aren't running this time!"

Luxray chuckled.

"Of course I'm not. I'll battle…"

A strange psychic force picked Shaymin, Diamond and Pearl up, flinging them to the sides, Luxray glaring at Shuyri, who stared back, shaking, the wolf beside him bristling menacingly.

"But, its Shuyri and Zero I want to face. Why should I face you weaklings?"

_This will not end well…._

_**Dammit…**_

* * *

Flare shivered, the bushes around him thick, making it hard to get to his destination quickly.

_Almost… Almost there..!_

A dark creature bumped into him, falling on its front, wincing.

".. Isis!"

Said hybrid looked back at Flare, eyes lightening.

"Flare!"

"Shuyri's in danger, I can sense it! We have to save him before Luxray hurts him badly!"

Isis nodded, before getting up, both running towards the Ruins.

* * *

"Wha.. Ah.. AH!"

Shuyri cried out when a Thunderbolt barely missed him, the move powerful enough that the backlash hurt him, sending him nearly flying.

Zero paused, glancing at Shuyri, suddenly being held down by a strong psychic force.

_Urf… I know a flipping Grumpig is holding us down… That energy is none other than the power of a pig… But, where is it?_

Out of nowhere, said Grumpig jumped out of the bushes, tail on fire, running right past Luxray, who blinked in confusion.

Flare soon exited the same bush, spotting Zero, and running for him.

"Flare..?"

"Hurry! You don't have much time!" Flare yipped, language that that only Zero could understand.

Pearl sat by Diamond's side, looking mournfully at him.

"Diamond… Diamond, wake up.."

Zero looked their way, checking Diamond.

"…. He's not dead yet. We can save him if we make it back to the base Shuyri and I built a while ago. We have healing supplies there."

"But, what about Shuyri?" Shaymin asked, looking back at said Lucario, who was down on a knee in pin by this time.

Flare yipped.

"Isis will help him! Now hurry!"

Whoever Isis was, Zero didn't know, therefore, didn't trust, but Flare seemed to well enough to convince him.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Thunder!"

Shuyri braced himself for the impact, eyes screwed shut.

Except… _the impact never hit him._

A small, dark creature was standing in front of him, small electric bolts running across its form, the creature itself turning around.

"Ack… Hi... Aniki..."

Shuyri blinked. _Aniki?_

"Look out!"

Shuyri quickly dove to a side, taking the small creature with him, Luxray looking not so happy.

"So, Isis. You escaped? Octillery will pay when I get back…"

Isis shook her head, long mane which took the appearance of that of a Ponyta, shaking wildly. Gold eyes narrowed.

"You won't cause others pain anymore!"

Luxray chuckled.

"What makes you think so?"

"I'll make certain you won't! Dark-Water Pulse!"

Luxray easily batted the small orb back, both Isis and Shuyri jumping out of the way.

Luxray laughed.

"You really think that small bit of fluff would hurt me? I'm surprised you're still alive after that Thunder! Why, surely, the Buizel in you is screaming for mercy."

A dark aura quickly enveloped Isis, who growled, eyes glowing a lovely blue.

"Stop it!! You think you know me so damn much?! You honestly think I'm one to go down easily?!"

A small, heart shaped ball of dark energy went very quickly at Luxray, who couldn't dodge in time, and was hit by it, roaring.

Isis slumped a bit, panting.

Luxray laughed.

"You think this is the end?!"

The ball of darkness went zooming at Isis, hitting her head on, Isis crying out.

Shuyri started when Isis fell against him, aura dying.

"Wha…"

All this having occurred in under two minutes was quite confusing, but Shuyri snapped out of confusion when Isis' paw scratched his injured arm by accident, the sensation enough to get him to his senses.

"Isis!"

Zero ran in front of the duo, aura flaring up dangerously.

His eyes flashed violet-blue again.

And a burst of energy went flying to Luxray.

"**Final STRIKE!**"

It would be the last time anyone saw Luxray…

Zero immediately collapsed, his aura returning to normal.

Shuyri keened.

"Zero!"

* * *

_Aniki… He's safe… Luxray…. He's most likely dead… Yami no Kokoro corrupts the targets aura, then his heart, then every vital organ. It's, quite literally, the most painful attack ever, eating the victim from the inside out._

_I never knew it hurt this much… It's like being frozen, burnt, and electrocuted at the same time…_

_But… Aniki is safe…_

…_._

* * *

Starlight greeted her vision, Isis humming in confusion, blinking.

Around her, everyone gasped, and then chatter burst out among the small group, the sensation of something holding her up registering in her brain.

To one side, she could see Pearl doing his version of a hug on Diamond, who laughed, one of his ears with a notch in it that hadn't been there before.

_They're alright…_

To her other side, she could see Zero looking at her in concern, a phantom outline around him, dark purple eyes glaring at her.

_Possesion…_

Flare and Shaymin stood beside each other, a flame in both their eyes, both growling at each other.

_Rivalry..? Or just plain..?_

In front of her, Shuyri looked down at her, red eyes confused, relieved, and sad.

A bubble of happiness suddenly formed in her chest, Isis bouncing up, hugging Shuyri.

"Aniki!"

* * *

"Sou desu ka..?" (Is that so..?)

Zero nodded.

"Yup! We've been traveling ever since. Well…"

Isis smiled.

"Kakkoii…" (Cool…)

"And you? Who are you two..?"

Diamond attempted to sit up, but was instantly pushed back down by Pearl, who looked sternly at him.

"I'm Pearl. This is Diamond. We're both Elements."

Isis' eyes widened, but she nodded, gold eyes flashing.

"… You certainly ARE a mysterious pair, aren't you?"

"Hmph."

"_And, you certainly aren't that friendly, are you..?_" Isis mumbled, Diamond mumbling.

Zero sighed heavily, finally slumping to the ground, majorly exhausted.

… _Kuro…._

… The other's presence, he couldn't sense…

* * *

_**Exhausted?**_

_Zero turned, noticing Kuro looking worriedly at him, form pale._

_Zero nodded slowly, tiredly._

_**Final Strike is almost as exhausting as Nova Burnout, ne?**_

_Yeah… Not that I can do so anymore._

_**Nova does not exist. Flare has similar energy to him, tho**__._

_Really..? _

_**Yup. But, I don't think Flare could handle such power.**_

_Right…._

…_**?**_

_**I'm cold… I can't feel your presence at all, even tho you're right here…**_

_Kuro grinned._

_Just as it should be._

_**What?**_

_The last thing Zero ever saw again was Shuyri crying out for him to stop…_

_Then, the next major threat was born, and Zero lost every bit of freedom he'd ever had._

* * *

Shad: Yup, end of the story.

Shuy: …. Lol, wha?

Shad: Next up is the sequel, Love of Light, and the prequel, Mysteri of the Moon. And, perhaps even another sequel.

Shuy: Yes, because the dark side of the moon IS mysterious, correct?

Shad: Yup. You get a rescue team in the sequel.

Isis: Composed of..?

Shad: You, Shuyri, Flare and Renegade.

Shuy: ..? Who's Renegade?

Shad: Find out in the sequel!

R & R! Cya next story!

* * *


End file.
